Darry Phantom's Adventures
by Pii
Summary: Danny Phantom next generation series story - 23 years after the disasteroid incident. The world is now at peace, and everything is normal- or as normal as it can be. Everyone knows who Danny is, and his family; including his hyperactive son who inherited the hero's ghost powers. Post PP. Contains OCs (what kind of nextgen story is it without any OC anyway *shot*). Story in series.
1. Extra Lunch

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

_Summary : 23 years after the disasteroid incident. The world is now at peace, and everything is normal- or as normal as it can be. Everyone knows who Danny is, and his family; including his hyperactive son who inherited the hero's ghost powers._

**-o Author Notes - Please Read! o-**

Hello there! Pii is here! Welcome to my Danny Phantom next generation series! I will make the story one or two chapter per episode. First of all, thank you for coming to this fic. Oh, wait! Don't leave yet o_O'' Sorry, sorry… I kept you too long huh? ^^;

Please forgive me for the oh-so-uncreativeness title for this series. *shot*

Maybe some of you already know about my OC(Darry) and maybe some of you have read Time Clash or Time Clash 2 or both. I said thank you for the readers. For those who haven't read that, it's okay. You can read them later. Those stories are connected with this series, however they're happening in later chapter. The beginning of this story is set before Time Clash, just to tell you that.

This story is set 23 years after Phantom Planet. Yes, it did happen. This series have OC (of course… what a nextgen story would it be without any OC xD)

This story is connected to a story that I will put up sometime soon titled 'DPA Side Shots'. It will be contained with one-shots that connected to this series but it is not an episode. It will be just short events or maybe flashbacks or maybe some time set in the future.

Just to say, FFN likes to erase the line I made and I am too lazy to edit the uploaded thing every time I upload so I will just use 'DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA' for separator, kay? *shot*

If you want to see some pictures connected to this series, you can see them in my deviantART (teh-fail)

I would like to thank dannyfangirl and SOLmaster to inspired me, and allowed me to keep my story and OC and let me continue it.

Danny Phantom copyrighted by Butch Hartman

I hope you guys enjoyed~

Happy reading!

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

It was another normal morning at Amity Park. It was sunny. Everyone was beginning their activities. Some were sitting on their balconies and relaxing on that morning with a coffee or tea. There's a big sign saying 'Amity Park - A nice place to live!' in the town. In the middle of the town, you could see a big statue of the world's half-ghost hero: Danny Phantom, holding a giant globe on his hand.

A man just took a sip of his coffee on his balcony meanwhile a woman at the house in front of him was dying up her clothes by hanging them on her balcony. It was peaceful, until-

_WOOSH!_

Something(or was it someone?) was passing in a very fast speed and made the woman's clothes fell off the balcony and spilled the man's coffee.

"Hey! My coffee!"

"My clothes!"

There was a scream, and then there was a broken glass sound- followed with a surprised cat's sound. Everyone in that neighborhood was looking and shouting at the same flying figure- he was a boy.

"Hey! Be careful!"

"Aaah! I am very sorry, Sir, Mam!" He said that to everyone as he was still flying to his destination's direction. The boy has glowing green eyes and spiky white hair. His hair was pulled in a ponytail. He wore black and white suit with black 'DP' logo. There were a brown belt and brown arm-guards-thing as well. He has blue goggles hanging around his neck. He used eyeliners around his eyes. He was carrying a purple bag.

A man who watched the whole thing just laughed a bit on the morning event. "Hahaha, are you late again, ghost boy?" After that, others around him saw the flying boy and greeted him.

"Oh! Phantom kid! Hi there!"

"Morning, ghost boy!"

"Hey, Phantom Jr.!"

"I am in a hurry, sorry!" That was the only reply from the boy. He turned his head to look at a giant digital clock on one of the buildings he passed. "Woah, it's just a few minutes until the bell ring!" he said to himself and continued flying.

The boy headed to a school- Casper High. It was the most popular school in that town, because the world's savior Danny Phantom was once schooling there. Many kids could be seen entering the front door. There was a group of girls in the front door- as if they're waiting for someone to come. When they see the flying ghost boy coming closer, one of them pointed to him and they squealed.

"He's coming! He's coming!" One of them said.

"Oh, gosh! He's here! He's here!"

They were screaming in fangirl manner when he entered. They tried to catch him. He just passed through them. "Sorry, girls. I am busy." And there was bunch of disappointed sighs from the girls.

In the hall filled with lockers, there was a girl standing. She has dark skin and tosca eyes. Her hair is black and curly at the bottom. She wears orange bandana and top. Her skirts and shoes are brown. She looked at the yellow screen on her pink watch.

"Sixty-two, Sixty-one, Sixty,…" she counted down. And then the flying boy landed beside her as two blue rings traveled through his body and changed him into a boy with spiky black hair, lavender eyes, blue goggles, black top and bracelets and shoes, and dark blue trousers.

The girl stopped the time on her watch and read it."Fifty-seven before school starts." She told him. "What a new record…"

The boy opened the locker in front of him and put the bag inside that locker. "Hey Vio," he greeted to the girl as he put down the bag.

The boy is turned out to be Darrell Fenton, or you also can say Darrell Phantom; or Darry for short. He was the world savior and town hero Danny Phantom(or Fenton)'s one and only son. He inherited his father's ghost powers ever since he was born. The world knew who Danny Phantom was, and so Darry was pretty popular as the hero's son and got fangirls of his own.

The girl next to her was Violine Foley, the mayor Tucker Foley's only daughter. She and Darry were best friends ever since they were kids. Their parents made them meet since they're best friends. Violine was also popular in Amity Park because of these factors.

"Why you left me at home?" Darry asked her. "We're always going to school together."

"I went to your house, but your mom said that you're just waking up." Violine replied. "She told me to go without you, and so I did."

"Ah, my mom…" Darry groaned.

"And anyway, you're almost late. The bell will ring in a few seconds-" Just when Vio said it, suddenly the bell rang.

"Aw, man… I was just arriving." Darry protested.

"Let's head to the class." Violine said. The two walked to their class' direction.

"Well, at least you could say no and waited for me," Darry said, suddenly bringing up the topic earlier.

"I will be late for school," Violine said.

"We always can take the aerial route,"

"It'll still late. Just look at you earlier."

Darry sighed and then decided to talk about something else, "My dad will be home in 4 months…" Danny was in a mission as an astronaut. Darry's mind wandered to video games. "I want to play game with him again… and the new LoS will come out soon. I can't buy that game without him. Mom won't let me."

"Your dad is busy, alright…" Violine spoke out. "He is a hero and astronaut in same time, afterall. My dad is also busy as a mayor," and then Violine began to tell him, "All you're thinking is about video games… you should study."

"Hey! LoS is a fun game, you know? Come on, Vio! You should drop your head off the books for a while and play some games! Your head will explode from studying too much."

"That's impossible, you silly…" Violine sighed. "Studying is good for your future."

Behind them, there were two boys with muscular body followed. They wore the school's sport jacket. One of them has black hair with curly front and the other one has blond hair. The one with black hair reached out his hand and grabbed Darry's shoulder. Darry turned around.

"Oi, Mike!"

"Yo, Darry!" he replied. Mike and Darry high-fived then grinned to each other. He was Mike Baxter, the quarterback of football team. He was taught football by his dad who was the quarterback of football team 23 years ago. The boy beside him was Anthony, Mike's childhood buddy. They knew each other because of parents.

Violine sighed, knowing it will take more time. "I will go to the class first, okay?" And she left the three at the hallway. The boys continued to chit-chat in the hallway.

"There's a a football game today, wanna join?" Mike asked Darry.

The asked boy asked back, "When is it?"

"After school. I heard our opponent this time is tough. But I bet if you joined, they won't stand a chance against us."

"Hm? Alright. I'm game."

They continued to talk. Unknowingly to them, their teacher was right behind them when they talked the whole time. Mrs. Dobson, the teacher's name was. She has curly hair, and ponytailed. She wore glasses. Her hair was blond, but it was getting closer to an old lady's hair. She cleared her throat a bit and called to the boys, "Hey, you three."

Darry, Mike, and Anthony were surprised to hear that old lady's voice. They stopped their chit-chat and sweated nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked- more like a yell. "The bell has rung and the classes already started from minutes ago!"

The three reacted at the same time with different reactions. Anthony saluted to the teacher. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Yessir! I mean- Mrs. Dobson!" Mike blurted.

"I forgot about going to the class!" Darry just remembered. "Vio already left!" He just realized(?).

"Let's go to the class now!"

"Aaah! We're late!"

The three ran at full speed to their class. Mrs. Dobson just sighed and muttered, "Kids nowadays… they're just playing around and do what they want,"

Mrs. Dobson took out a book and opened it. It's filled with the students' data. "He is a hero's son, and yet…" She sighed again. She finally found the page and opened it.

_**Darrell Fenton – Phantom**_

_Age : 13_

_Birthplace/Birthday : Amity Park/April 17__th_

"It was unexpected…" she said again. "A hero's son is not supposed to do something like this... being late, playing around, and all. How different with his parents…"

Mrs. Dobson closed the book after that."I wonder how this generation can going on…"

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 1 : Extra Lunch**

The supporter's seats were filled by students. They were all cheering. The cheerleaders were doing their best. Some of the supporters got a big banner with 'Casper High' written on it. The other supporters also have a banner with their school name. However, there were two banners on Casper High side. One was with 'Casper High' on it, the other one was…

Fangirl squeals.

"Darry!"

"Go, Darry! I am rooting for you!"

"Darry! Go, Darry!"

You guessed right. The banner held by the school's girls, holding banner with Darry's name on it. The boy was way too popular with girls…

Violine was watching from the supporter's seats. Her friend was playing on the field. It's not that hard to find him there. Darry was the only player with small body. He was wearing a uniform with the number 58.

The game was going smoothly. As people can expect in footballs, there are some tackling event here and there and sometimes ended up as a dog pile and all.

When Casper High finally got the ball, supporters' shouts are getting louder. Especially when Mike gave the ball to Darry(since he got fangirls shouted at him). Darry ran with the ball, dodging all of the opponents with quick moves.

Darry was able to react and move fast; all thanks to the ghost training he got from his dad when he was a kid. Danny was teaching him those in case there was a ghost attack, how to react fast as well. Who knows those skills would come in handy in playing football as well? -Thus making Darry the best offense player from Casper High.

When Casper High finally scored touchdown, Casper High's students were cheering happily and continued to chant Casper High(and Darry)'s name. Violine smiled to see her best friend's winning and clapped her hands.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Darry! You're so great!"

"I love you!"

"Thank you, thank you," Darry waved to his fangirls only to make them squealed more. And then he walked away from the girls.

Violine walked to her best friend and congratulate him. "Hey, congratulations." She smiled.

"Ah, thanks. You were watching, right?" Darry asked her. "I didn't see you."

"I was in the crowd." She told him. "Just to remind you, we've got math homework today."

Darry groaned. "Why you remind me about that hellish lesson?"

"If I didn't remind you, you probably forgot all about it." Violine said. And then Mike and Anthony walked to them.

"Yo, Darry!" Mike called his buddy again. "I often wondered... with that skill of yours, why don't you join our school's team permanently? Even me who have trained under my dad and got muscles am not as great as you."

"Yeah. What a waste." Anthony agreed with Mike. "You're the best running back. And plus, you got a lot of fans."

"Hmm… how to say this," Darry said. "I'd hate to be busy. Football club will took a lot of time. There're a lot of meetings and trainings. Meanwhile I prefer to hang out somewhere after school. Plus, I have some ghost fighting to do as well."

"And by the way, why you are so awesome in playing it?"

"I guess it's just a side effect of ghost training~"

"Dude, I envy you." Mike sighed.

"Yeah… really lucky to be superhero and a rich person's son in same time… You have powers and got trained as well." Anthony said. "And able to fight ghosts… it's really cool."

"But, I always love to join on football games. Whenever there's a game or competition, just invite me again!" Darry grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Games are all you do…" Violine sighed, remembering the morning conversation as well.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped from Darry's mouth. Darry and Violine gasped. They're both standing back-to-back and looked around them. The two readied themselves. Mike and Anthony understood the situation once they looked at Darry and Violine. They looked around as well and stayed alarmed.

Suddenly, the floor underneath them began to glow. A hand was coming out. And then…

"Beware!" A little ghost girl with twin tails floated in the air. "I am the Box Lunch!"

Silence.

Blink.

Darry sighed and pulled out his thermos. He uncapped the lid as he said, "You are just surprising us… we thought something else was going to come out…" He pointed the thermos on Box Lunch as he told her, "Just get home already, will you? Your mom is probably looking for you!"

"Aaah!" Box Lunch screamed as she sucked into the thermos. Darry capped the lid back.

"Done." He sighed, annoyed by Box Lunch's sudden visit. There was no treat at all. Mike and Anthony sighed as well.

"I thought we are going to watch a real-life action…"

"Yeah…"

Darry turned to Violine. "Let's hit the Nasty Burger, Vio. But before that, let's go to my house to send her back into the Ghost Zone."

"Uh, okay. After that, math homework." Violine reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Let's hang out first..." and then he turned to Mike and Anthony. "Bye guys!"

"Okay… if you need anything. We'll help you as helpers! Just call!" Mike called.

Darry replied them before heading off with Violine. "You guys know that I am still a helper as well, right?" Not yet the real hero.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

And so, after a trip to Darry's house to return Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone…

Violine brought the food tray to her and Darry's table. "Here." She put it down and gave Darry's part of food and drink. Darry smiled and took the one of the french fries and ate it. Violine took a sip of her drink and then asked.

"This morning… you were late to the class, weren't you?" Violine took another sip. "Too bad,… you were arrived on time."

"Well… it's not totally my fault… and where'd you gone anyway?" Darry ate another fries.

"I told you I was heading to the class." Violine sighed. "Anyway, it's your fault because you didn't immediately go into the class after the bell rang."

"You're always saying these kind of stuff. I am wondering how come you are not tired about that."

"It's not like that… This is important for your future."

Darry sighed. "Everything in your mind is about studying and the future…" He was getting bored with Violine's same topic almost every day. Suddenly, Darry's ghost sense went off(again).

Darry's drink began to shake and glow, and-

"Beware!" Box Lunch appeared and spilled the contents of the drink. Darry and Violine stared at the ghost girl for a while before sighing. "Her again… She was just returned into the Ghost Zone a while ago."

Darry pulled out his thermos and caught Box Lunch for the second time that day. "There… just get home already… again. You're just annoying me."

Violine stood up and say, "I'll get a new one." She referred to the spilled drink. Violine walked to order a new drink. Darry nodded and waited at his seat.

Darry saw Nasty Burger's door opened and a girl with long blond hair came inside. She wears yellow top and blue trousers. Every boy who was hanging out in Nasty Burger looked at her, blushing- only Darry to watch the girl without any special expression.

"T-that's Jessica Baxter!" One of the boys shouted. Followed by others.

"She is one of the prettiest girls at school!"

"She is like a superstar!"

Darry looked at Jessica while trying to remember, "Isn't that Mike's older sister?" He watched Jessica passed those shouting boys. The boys were having lovey-dopey faces on her. Meanwhile the girls who sat on one table nearby were giggling when saw Jessica. Darry overheard them a bit.

"This is so perfect! There are the most handsome boy and prettiest girl from school here!" They refer to Darry and Jessica.

"They're both popular. I think they're really fit with each other!"

"I agree! I agree! They should be couple! It'll be perfect!"

"No! I don't want that to happen! I won't have a chance to be Darry's girlfriend, then."

Darry just sighed hearing the girls' talk. Violine returned to Darry's table with a new drink on her hand. She put it down on Darry's table and say. "Here's your new drink." She watched Darry's expression and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just overheard some of those girls' talk." He replied. "I don't get it. Why they pair me and Jessica just because we're the most popular boy and girl at school."

"Yeah." Violine agreed. "I don't like that too… pairing up someone with someone else."

Darry picked up his veggie burger that was untouched before and asked Violine. "Why?"

"Because…" Violine stopped and watched Darry took his first bite on his veggie burger. "Because…" Violine was in loss of words. She unknowingly forgotten to answer and stared to Darry's face the whole time instead.

"Because of what?" Darry asked Violine. Violine snapped out and blushed. Darry stared at her.

"Vio? What's wrong with you?" He waved a hand on Violine's face to make sure she was alright.

"Ah! N-nothing! It's nothing!" She blushed more.

"Are you sick? Your face is really red."

"R-Really? N-no! It's… just… very hot here!" she waved her hands on her face to get fresher air. "Uh- um… by the way, the math homework…"

"Why you remind me about that again?"

"It's your piggy bank for college!"

"That again…"

"Let's go. And return Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone again too!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Oh, Darry!"

"Hey, Phantom!"

"Yo!"

Darry and Violine were walking from Nasty Burger to Darry's house. Along the road, people are calling Darry. Something expected for the hero's son. Darry waved back to them.

"You're just very popular, aren't you?" Violine teased.

"Hey, ghost boy!"

"Hello!"

"Hey, Phantom Jr.!"

"What happened this morning? You seemed hurried."

"You made me spilled my coffee"

"My laundry fell down and become dirty again"

"Hey, boy! You made me broke my glass and frightened my cat!"

"Be careful next time!"

"Oops, sorry." Darry cracked a silly smile, remembered the event that morning.

"…Popular in making troubles as well." Violine added to her previous sentence.

A blue mist escaped from Darry's mouth again. Violine looked around, and then up. She spotted an ectopuss flying. Darry grinned excitedly. "Ectopuss! Finally, a time for action!"

"Wait." Violine stopped him before he changed into his ghost form. They watched the ectopuss on the sky. There were some shots shot to the ectopuss. They continued to watch and they spotted someone on a jet. She was Valerie Foley, Violine's mother-who was a huntress and worked for the town's safety. She was teaming up with Darry's grandparents, Jack and Maddie for the weaponry support. Sometimes, Darry's mother, Sam also helped taking care of the ghost problems.

"My mom already took care of that one," Violine stated.

Darry groaned. "We're not doing any ghost fights…"

The two watched Valerie locked her target with her weapon. She shot the ectopuss and then pulled her thermos out. Darry and Violine watched in awe when Violine's mom caught the ectopuss. Valerie looked down and spotted her daughter and Darry. She went down to meet them. "Oh. Hi there, Violine, Darry."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, there Aunt Valerie."

"How is the ghost patrolling?" Violine asked her mother.

"This is the last one. After this, I will return them into the Ghost Zone using the Fentons' ghost portal." Valerie replied. The portal Valerie meant was the one at Jack and Maddie, Darry's grandparents. There was also a ghost portal at Darry's house(also means Danny and Sam's house) to make it easier to return the ghosts for the Fentons(or in this case: Phantoms). Danny also has another one other than in his house, however it was a mini-portal. He kept it at his other house(in case a ghost attack happened in that town since the ghosts often follow him everywhere), located near with NASA(that he used to stay when he has a lot of meetings as an astronaut so he should stay).

Those are the only human-portals existing for now. There was said to be another one years ago, owned by Amity Park's mayor 23 years ago. However, that mayor-who was actually a half-ghost was missing and nothing else about him was known ever since that time. His old mansion was unloaded and nothing else was left; including the ghost portal at his place.

Darry sighed when Valerie mentioned it was the last ghost. "That means we can't help to catch…"

"Did you two meet any ghost?" Valerie asked the kids. "Be careful." She was worried with the two ever since they wanted to join capturing ghosts. It was a long time ago already, but she was still worried about that.

"Yes. Just one." Darry showed Valerie his thermos. "Just the Box Lunch,"

"Don't worry mom. We can handle this." Violine said.

"Oh, yeah. Darry. Your mom is at our base. She is not at your home, just to tell you." Valerie told Darry.

"Oh, okay." Darry nodded.

"We're going to do homework at Darry's house." Violine told her mother.

"Alright then. I have to go now. Bye, Violine, Darry!" Valerie waved as she ride on her jet and fly away. Violine waved to her mother.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

After returning Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone, inside Darry's room, Darry and Violine did their math homework. Darry stared at his own answer for a while before finally stressed and shouted, "I don't get this one!"

"Which one?" Violine asked and take a look at Darry's book. She looked at his answer to find where he got the wrong part on and found it. "This one…" She pointed it to him. "You miscounted it. How come 7 plus 8 equals 56? This is not multiplying."

"Oh. Where?" Darry looked at the one Violine pointed. "Oh, no wonder it's ended up with very long decimals…"

"You're just too hurried," Violine told him. "If only you took more time to recheck it,…"

"Argh! Math is confusing! Don't blame me!"

"Ah, you…"

Darry's ghost sense suddenly went off. "Again?" Darry asked. Suddenly from the floor, Box Lunch appeared and shouted yet another "Beware! I am the Box Lunch!"

Darry sighed. Opened his thermos and caught the little ghost. "I'll be right back." He told Violine. Darry went downstairs and go into his family's lab. He returned Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone and returned to his room.

"I'm back." He sat down next to Violine and looked at the math book again. He looked at another question and asked Violine. "How to do this one?"

"This one is using Pythagoras. It's pretty simple." Violine wrote down the formula on the book. Suddenly Darry's ghost sense went off again.

"Beware!" Once again, Box Lunch was caught in the thermos. Darry sighed. "I'll be right back… again." Darry returned to the lab and back into his room again. "So, how to find it again?"

"It'll be 15^2-13^2…"

Darry's ghost sense went off again.

"Haha! I am the-" before Box Lunch finished her sentence, she was thermos'ed.

"Once again…" Darry stood up and went downstairs again. Once he was back, Violine continued.

"And then you find the root of it…"

And Darry' ghost sense went off again. He groaned. "If it's Box Lunch again…"

"I am the Box Lunch!"

Darry facepalmed.

Box Lunch was saying 'fear me' and making boo-faces. Darry was annoyed by this already. How many times has she reappeared in one day? It was simply annoying. A few seconds after that, Box Lunch was caught in the thermos again.

Violine was expecting Darry to stand up and go downstairs again, but instead he put the thermos down beside him. She stared at him and asked.

"You're not going to return her? If you don't return her-"

"I am tired! I will return her later!" He said and turned his attention to the math homework again. "How to do this one?" He asked Violine again. The two returned to do their math homework again.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The next day, at the school's lunch break… Darry and Violine were sitting together on their usual table and ate their food.

"Thanks to you, Vio! I am saved from Mrs. Dobson's long rant!" Darry thanked Violine, referring to the math homework. Violine just gave a small "Ah, you…"

"Box Lunch was really annoying yesterday," Darry said, remembered the event.

"Oh, yeah… when did you return her into the Ghost Zone?" Violine asked since she didn't see Darry returning Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone after doing the math homework.

Darry pulled out his thermos and showed it to Violine. "Nope." He said. "I haven't got her returned."

"What?" Violine was surprised. "Why you haven't done that? It's already a day! We're supposed to return the ghosts into the Ghost Zone, not keep them!"

"What's wrong if we don't return the ghosts?" Darry asked. "It's not like a trouble going to happen. It's a trouble when we return Box Lunch, but she came back again!"

"But anything is possible… we should listen to our parents' words. We should return them."

"Alright… I will return her. After school, okay?" Darry smiled and just relax about that. "Don't worry… nothing is gonna happen. You're over thinking it. Everything is under control."

"Alright then," Violine was a bit annoyed. "I don't want to take any blame or responsibility if anything happens,"

"I told you, nothing is going to ha-" Darry's word cut off when a blue mist escaped from his mouth. Darry and Violine looked around them. "There's a ghost."

Suddenly the kids in the room screamed. They saw the meats floating. They began to run away from the room. The floating meats were flying to a ghost's direction. The ghost was female. From the look on her face, you could tell she was angry. The meats were collected around her.

"Who…" The ghost asked, "Who is daring to take my daughter?" She screamed really loud. She was burning in anger. The ghost was no other than Lunch Lady, Box Lunch's mother. Students were screamed when they saw the ghost. All of them ran outside with exception of Darry and Violine.

"I… I told you so," Violine told Darry.

"Gosh," Darry cracked a small chuckle. "She's… Box Lunch' mom… ma huh? She came."

Lunch Lady was turning everything in the room into a mess. "Where is my daughter?" She searched for her daughter. "Where is she? She was not home!"

"Um… s-she is… she is over here, Ma'am…."

Lunch Lady turned to see Darry and Violine. Violine pointed to Darry nervously. Darry showed Lunch Lady the Fenton Thermos. Lunch Lady was filled in more anger.

"So you imprisoned my daughter inside there for one day?" She asked angrily. Darry gulped. "I- I was going to return her after school- it's not what I mean b-but-"

"What do you mean by that?"

Darry and Violine gulped and shivered to watch the whole thing inside the room flew just like because they got a tornado inside the room. And then a seat was falling beside the two. The two screamed and dodged the seat in time. But Darry accidently lose his grip on the thermos. The thermos fell from his hand and rolled on the floor. The open button was clicked, and Box Lunch was released.

"Mom…!" She called to her mother, Lunch Lady.

"My daughter!" She was happy to meet with Box Lunch again. She asked her daughter after that, "Are you alright?" She was really worried so that she even searched for her.

"I am okay, but I was trapped for hours inside the thermos…" Box Lunch confessed to her mom. Upon hearing that, Lunch Lady's anger was firing up again. "That's unacceptable!"

The floating meats around Lunch Lady were sticking to her body and turned her into the meat monster. Darry and Violine, who were just got up on their feet again watched the scene with sweats. "Ah…" Darry stared at the scene.

"I guess we don't have a choice…" Violine sighed. It's all happened just because Darry didn't return Box Lunch into the Ghost Zone. However, Darry was rather happy because he was finally able to fight some ghost.

"Alright." Darry readied himself and then shouted, "Phantom Phase!" Blue rings appeared on his body and changed Darry into his ghost form. Violine watched her excited friend flying up to the Lunch Lady- now is a Meat Monster.

"I was saying that I don't want to join any of this mess but…" Violine sighed, knowing that Darry couldn't do this alone. She pressed a button on her watch.

_ Pink Huntress Suit…_

Violine's clothes changed into her huntress suit. She was wearing white bandana. Her suit was colored in pink and black. She wore white boots. Under her boots, her jet was appearing. She used the jet to fly up and chase up with Darry. "Hey, silly!" She shouted.

"Take the thermos first!" She shouted to Darry. "Where was it last time?"

Darry suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah! It was falling off my hand!" He tried to remember where the thermos was. "It was there before…" he said, pointing to the direction only to found none. "Eh, wait… where is it?" Darry looked around the floor, searching for the thermos. He finally spotted it.

"Oh, there it is!" He smiled and flew there to take the thermos. Just when he was about to take it, a pile of meat was shot to that direction, caused Darry to back off a bit.

"Nobody hurt my daughter!" Lunch Lady-Meat Monster said. More and more meats were collected around her, turning her super big. Darry and Violine stared at the gigantic Meat Monster in front of them. It was around the room's height. The two panicked.

"Darry this is your fault!"

"Well then, I am sorry!"

Meat Monster raised her hand-made Darry and Violine more panicked than they already were. Meat Monster hit them easily with one hand. The two fell. Violine was helped with her jet's automatic function through, so she was back on the air. Meanwhile Darry fell into the piles of meat.

Darry made a disgusted face and stick his tongue out, "Yuck… very stinks… Mom will be mad." Suddenly the meats around him glowed. Darry stared in confusion. The meat suddenly wrapped him up! "Wh-What is this?"

There was a blast coming from the other side and made the meats scattered off Darry. Darry looked to see Violine blew the smoke off her weapon. He smiled to her and said, "Thanks, Vio!"

"What would you do without me?" Violine asked him. But suddenly two mini-meat monsters appeared behind her and almost caught her. Two ghost rays hit them and scattered the meats away. Darry looked at her, grinning. His hands glowed in green and his goggles positioned on his head.

"What would you do without me?" Darry asked Violine back. Violine shrugged it off, "Ah, forget it…"

"Let's go now!" The two flew to the Meat Monster again. Once they arrived on her face, Violine turned to the left and Darry to the right.

"What are you two going to do?" Meat Monster asked them in angry tone.

"Anything we want, Granny." Darry replied. "Anyway, the meat is stinky."

"What did you say?"

Darry flew to in front of Meat Monster's face and talked with her. He put his hand on his nose and say, "The meat is stinky."

And then Darry continued with a smile, "Anyway, my mom told me that… eating meat is wrong… because animals are killed just like that for humans." And then he said again, "That's why I am a vegetarian, like my mom."

"Vegetarian?" Meat Monster shouted on Darry's face, blowing his hair for a bit. "No wonder you're so skinny just like your mom!"

Once Meat Monster was done with her shouting, Darry waved his hand to get some fresh air. "It's better to be skinny but healthy... Dude,... your mouth really stinks... Have you ever heard about toothpaste?"

Meanwhile, Violine was putting the fan mode on her jet. She used it to attack on Meat Monster's body. The meats were falling down. Meat Monster's body was getting smaller. "What?" Meat Monster gasped. Darry grinned and placed his goggles on his eyes.

"Alright, now…" Darry flew fast and dashed into Meat Monster. "Lunchtime is over!" He pushed Lunch Lady out from the meats and got her cornered to the wall. Darry searched for his thermos, only to realize he was forgotten about it again.

"Oh yeah! It was in the-" He was attacked by a ball made of meat. Darry fell on the floor.

"Where was it last time?" Violine asked him. The plan to catch Lunch Lady failed- only because Darry forgot to get the thermos.

Darry got up and flew to the piles of meat at the other side. "It was on the meat piles!"

Violine sighed and pulled out her weapon again. "I will eat some time with this lady first, then…" This capture was taking longer than expected.

Darry looked inside the meat piles. "Um, thermos… thermos…" His hand felt something metal underneath. "Found it!" He smiled, pulling it up. He turned around, only to see Box Lunch controlling sweets in wrappers, puddings in the pudding cases, and cereal box.

"I forgot all about the daughter…" He said. Box Lunch controlled the items and threw them to Darry. Darry turned intangible just in time. "That was close…" he said, turning tangible again. Just when he said that, a pudding inside case knocked the thermos on his hand.

"Again…" Darry tried to get the thermos again.

"Darry, look out!" Violine shouted. Darry quickly turned intangible just when flying forks and knifes almost hit him. In front of him, he saw Lunch Lady and Box Lunch together. "Both mother and daughter likes to throw things," he muttered.

"Why it took you so long just to take one single thermos?" Violine flew to him and took the rolling thermos instead.

"I was attacked, alright?"

"And you're the superhero's son…"

"And your mom is a huntress."

"Let's just finish this for now,…" Violine said. Darry nodded. Darry flew to Lunch Lady meanwhile Violine caught Box Lunch.

"Sorry, Madam! I missed a lot of classes already because of this event." He shot a blast on Lunch Lady and caught one of her hand. Darry turned Lunch Lady and threw her into the thermos light. "There!"

The two ghosts sucked by the thermos. Violine closed the lid and clicked on her watch, returning into her original clothes. Darry landed next to her and changed back into his human form. "Finally it's done,"

"And it's all your fault." Violine told Darry. "If only you returned Box Lunch yesterday, none of this will happen. This time, make sure you return them after school."

"Yeaah…" Darry just said that.

"It's done. Let's return to the class." Violine said. Darry nodded. The two were about to exit the room when Mike and Anthony stormed inside with a helmet, racket, and a bat.

"Darry! Violine! We will help you!" The two jumped inside. "Superhero's assistants are coming!"

"Mike and Anthony will help you two to take care of ghosts!"

The two looked around and found no ghost. "Wait, what? Where's the ghost?" Mike asked.

"It's over?" Anthony asked, disappointed.

"You two are late!" Darry shouted to them.

"Aww… It was hard to escape from history class." Mike sighed.

"How come it's done already?" Anthony asked. "You two sure are experts."

Violine sighed. "I am going to the class," she said as she left the boys in the room.

"Next time, please invite us when there's a ghost fight," Mike said.

"How come I can invite you to a ghost fight?"

"We're superhero's assistants." Anthony smiled.

"Even I am still an assistant…" Darry told them. He was still an assistant to his parents.

"This room is really a mess," Mike looked around. "What did you fight?"

"Just a box lunch and an extra big lunch," Darry told them.

Mike began swinging his bat around. "Too bad… I wanted to hit that ghost like this!" He made more pose with the bat. "Or like this!"

"No, you won't hit the ghost that way! It was big!" Darry told him, laughed while watching him.

"Then we can hit the ghost with a football, like this!" Anthony said, throwing a football.

"Then what is this racket for?"

"It should be used like this." Mike explained. Soon, he and Anthony are playing a fighting game with the bat and racket. Darry was laughing to watch the two. But then a shout stopped them from their game.

"Hey!" Mrs. Dobson was standing in front of the door. "What are you doing here? Don't get out during lesson hour!" Mike and Anthony gulped. So busted…

"Only Mr. Fenton and Miss Foley allowed for leaving class during ghost attacks!" Mrs. Dobson said again. Yes, Danny made the school agreed to allow Darry and Violine fight ghosts- only the small ghost cases, through. Darry chuckled to see how Mike and Anthony got lectured meanwhile he was not. _So lucky…_

But then Mrs. Dobson noticed Darry chuckling and told him as well, "Mr. Fenton, the ghost fight is over! Even Miss Foley has returned to the class! You should return too!" This time, Mike and Anthony chuckled.

"Haha, we're got lectured together…"

"Return to your class now!" Mrs. Dobson yelled to the three.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The three said in same time and dashed to the class. Mike saluted.

"She is scarier than any ghosts!" Anthony said to Mike and Darry.

"Vio! Why did you go to the class without me again?"

**Extra Lunch – End**

_Pii : Hello all! Thank you for coming and reading this! Woah, I can't believe I posted this story on… December 21, 2012? On the doomsday! XD *shot*I am honestly really happy to finally post this series._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this first episode. Sorry if it's kinda confusing you and all. The next episode will be titled 'Troubling Hand'._

_Oh, and Merry early Christmas everyone!_


	2. Troubling Hand

_Oh my, thank you so much for the positive feedbacks! I love you guys so much *hugs hugs*_

_How'd doomsday going? XD Did you survived? Lol. Of course you are, or you won't be here at all._

_Here is episode 2… and Merry Christmas all :D_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Ghost activity in town: normal." Valerie said, reading the status on the newly installed computer at the town's ghost protection base. "Nothing else has been detected," The woman with short hair said again. Suddenly, someone was talking to her, surprised her a bit.

"Busy like always, Valerie?" A woman with long black hair asked. She wears a black dress and boots. Her right hair was left loose meanwhile the rest of her hair is tied into a side ponytail.

"Yeah," Valerie replied to that woman. "How about you,…" she turned to see that woman, and then mentioned her name. "…Samantha Fenton?"

The said woman smiled. Yes, she was Samantha Fenton or Sam for short. She was the richest woman in the town. She was the wife of the world savior Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom, and the mother of the boy who inherited Danny's powers, Darry. Sam often paid a visit to the base and help out things.

Sam put her bag down and took some papers out, viewing them. "There are some pictures I haven't finished, but so far it's going well." On the papers, there were some designs of clothes. She was a commissioned clothes designer after all. "At least I am not as busy as you,"

Sam turned to see a man in the corner. He wears a red beret and glasses. He wears a t-shirt and tie. Sam smiled and teased him, "Mister Mayor?"

"Ha, ha,…" The mayor chuckled a bit. He was the mayor. His name is Tucker Foley. He was the youngest mayor of Amity Park ever. He was also Valerie's husband. Ever since the disasteroid incident, Valerie sent some reports of the event to Tucker and their relationship went on after that until they hit on marriage. Since Tucker and Sam were friends, Valerie and Sam were eventually getting good terms with each other. Tucker often visited the base to help out things as well.

Suddenly the ghost alarm in the new computer started beeping. Valerie gasped and checked the screen on the computer. And then she went confused and checked other computer's screen.

Sam smirked and continued to tease her best friend the mayor, "Don't you have a lot of works at your office?"

"I want to help this base too, Sam." Tucker replied, chuckled a bit.

"Hey you two! Are you going to help out or continue to busy talking?" Valerie asked Sam and Tucker. "The alarm is beeping!"

Sam and Tucker stopped their chit-chat and walked to Valerie. The three checked the screen.

"Only this computer detected this ghost. I wonder if it's a glitch or it is really a ghost with unique ability that only can be spotted by this new computer."

They saw a red dot coming from the front door and walked down the hallway into the room. Valerie pointed to the red dot. "It is entering this place!"

"Hold on a second…" Sam was confused. "What kind of ghost who entered an anti-ghost base through the front door?"

The three turned into confusion at a same time.

"Hi Mom, Uncle Tuck, Aunt Valerie!"

"Hello Dad, Mom, Aunt Sam,"

Valerie, Sam, and Tucker turned to see Darry and Violine who just entered the room and stared at the two. Violine and Darry listened to the beeping alarm and wondered.

"Is there any ghost? The alarm is beeping." Violine wondered and looked around for the ghost.

"A ghost? Where?" Darry looked around as well. "Let me fight it!"

The red dot on the screen was in the same position with Darry.

"There is the ghost…" Valerie chuckled.

"My little ghost," Sam said.

"We need to install Danny and Darry's signature in that new computer," Tucker stated. Valerie turned off the alarm after that. It was just a false alarm because they forgot to install Danny and Darry's signature in the new computer. Violine walked to her father and Darry walked to his mother.

"Is there anything we can help, Mom?" Darry asked his mother excitedly, hoping for a ghost fight.

"There's no ghost so far, even I just came." Sam told him.

"I thought you have a job at your place, Dad?" Violine asked Tucker.

"Well, I am here just to help your mom a bit," Tucker replied. "Anyway, I am going to return to my place at 3." And I also need to install Danny and Darry's signatures in this new computer with Danny's parents' help, Tucker thought to himself.

Violine looked to her watch and checked it, "It's 3 past 15 now."

"What? Really?" Tucker gasped. "Alright then, I am leaving now! Bye, honey!" He kissed Violine on her cheek and then he ran in hurry to Sam who stood not far from Violine and Darry.

"Your wife is over there," Sam said, pointed to Valerie who was on the other computer before Tucker accidently kissed Sam, mistaking her for Valerie.

"Oh, sorry!" Tucker said, realized his fault to almost kissing Sam. He ran to Valerie and kissed her on the lips, "Bye! I am going now!" and then he left the base.

Sam laughed a bit, "Ah, Tucker…" he never changed. Sam remembered when Tucker accidently kissed her back there when they were 14.

"Ew…" It was all Darry's comment after seeing Tucker's kiss with Valerie.

Suddenly the alarm in the base began beeping. "Is this time for real?" Sam asked Valerie. Valerie checked the computers.

"Hold on a second," she said as she checked it. "Yes, it is. Two ghosts have been detected in the town." The screen was showing red blinking lights in Amity Park's town map.

"It's probably the ectopusses," Valerie said to herself, and then turned to Sam. "Let's go there." Sam nodded.

"Can we come?" Darry asked.

"No, you two either stay here or go home." Valerie told them. Darry sighed.

"Don't be disappointed, it's not our task anyway," Violine told Darry. They're only allowed to help the base whenever their parents allowed them to. Other than that, they're only allowed to catch the ghosts that appeared near them. They're not allowed to patrol, moreover to fight a strong ghost.

Sam and Valerie exited the base, left Darry and Violine with the rest of people who took care of the base. The two kids talked to each other.

"I also want to fight ghosts and protect the town," Darry said again.

"There's nothing we can do," Violine told him that. Suddenly Darry's ghost sense went off, and the alarm in the base beeped. A little ghost appeared through the wall.

"Beware!" Box Lunch shouted. Violine and Darry stared at her.

"Now there's one." Violine told her best friend.

"Ah, forget it…"

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 2 : Troubling Hand**

Blast. Blast. Blast.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

Violine sighed.

Blast. Dodge.

"Can't you just catch her right away like always?" Violine took a deep breath and then shouted. "Darry!"

Darry was in ghost form, flying inside the base's room. On his hands were ghost rays. Box Lunch was flying around as well, controlling wrapped foods and sweets.

"This is a computer room, you know what?" Violine continued her shouting. "Why don't you caught her normally? What if something happen! Don't play around!"

Darry blasted a ray to Box Lunch, who dodged it. And then he replied Violine, "Nah, don't worry. I am not hitting the computer. The walls are also ghost attacks-proof, it won't break."

"Just because the other workers are out, doesn't mean you can do anything you want!" Violine told him, remembering how the workers left them a few minutes ago. They went out for lunch and they asked Violine and Darry to look after the place for a short while. And that also meant, they were responsible for anything happened.

"The problem is this computer… if it broke… It's an important computer for this town." Violine sighed. "And my dad is going to pay for it, since he is the mayor."

"I am the son of Danny Phantom, Darry Phantom." Darry said proudly, pointed to himself. "Nothing is gonna happen. I am the best assistant in the town and the future hero of the world! Everything is under control. None of my aim will hit the computer." And then a cereal box hit Darry on his head and he fell down on the floor. Violine walked to him and watched him getting up.

"The best assistant and future hero…" Violine said, "Yeah…" Just by one cereal box and he fell down.

"It was just because I didn't focused! Just that!" Darry said while he got up. He put his hand on the computer to help him stand up, his hand accidently clicked on a button.

"Whatever," Violine said. And then they heard a click sound.

The alarm beeped. "Warning! Opening the Ghost Container! Opening the Ghost Container!" Ghost container is the place where all ghosts caught kept for the day before they were sent back into the Ghost Zone by Fentonworks' Ghost Portal in the evening. Violine and Darry listened to the warning confusedly. What made the container suddenly opened?

Violine looked at Darry, and spotted his hand lied on a button. She stared at the button with wide eyes and then she screamed.

"Darry you idiot!"

"What is my fault?"

"You idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What did I do? D-Don't be mad!" Darry put his hands in front of him, scared of Violine.

"You opened the door!"

"What?" Darry was surprised and then he realized his was on the button. "What we should do?"

"Close it! Hurry!"

The two panicked and checked the computer, wondered which button was the close button. "Which one is it?"

"That one! That one!"

"No! Maybe that one!"

Darry's ghost sense went off a few times. The two turned around. They were too late, the ghosts were already out from the container. The ghosts were flying outside the base."Oh, no…"

"All of the ghosts escaped!"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Violine shouted to Darry again. "We will get scolded! I told you what?"

"How to explain this to mom?" Darry panicked. "All of them escaped to the town!"

"We're supposed to watch over this base! I don't want to take responsibility of this!" Violine shouted again. "This is your fault!"

"What should we do?"

"Capture them as much as we can!" Violine said, changed into her pink huntress suit and pulled Darry with her on the jet. "And think a way to explain this to our parents!" And then they took off.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Valerie locked the ghost target with her glasses. "Got it," she said and aimed her weapon. She shot the ghost and took her thermos out, caught the ghost inside.

Behind her there was another ghost, prepared to attack her. It was heading to Valerie, but before it could, it was caught by a fisher line. Sam pulled the Fenton thermos and banged the ghost on the earth. She caught the ghost in her own Fenton Thermos after that.

"It's done, Valerie." Sam said, showing her Fenton Thermos. "Say thanks to me to save your back."

"Yes, you're amazing like always." Valerie said before she looked at her watch. She was confused. "Eh?"

"What is it, Valerie?" Sam asked.

"This is weird," Valerie said, looking at her watch. "The ghost signal suddenly increased." She said worriedly. It found a lot of ghosts in the town area.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised as well. Suddenly her phone rang. Sam picked her cell phone up. "Hello?"

"Sam!" The voice at the other side shouted. "This is a big problem!" The voice owner was a woman.

"What is it Jazz?" Sam asked to the phoner-Jazz, Jasmine Fenton, Sam's sister-in-law and Darry's aunt.

"Suddenly there is a lot of ghost appearing!" Jazz shouted at the phone's other end. "Hyah! Get away!" There were sounds of hitting and blasting. "I and Dani are fighting them now!" Danielle or Dani for short was Jazz's adopted sister and Sam's sister-in-law as well.

"A little help here, Sis?" Dani's voice could be heard from the other side of the phone, she was talking to Jazz. Jazz continued to tell Sam.

"Mom and dad are fighting them as well! If you have time, please help us!" Jazz said, and then the call ended.

"Ah…" Sam turned to Valerie worriedly. "Looks like we have to go there," Sam told her.

Meanwhile Valerie was looking up on the sky and spotted something. "Hm?"

Something was flying… no, not a thing. Those were more than one. The two women gasped to see who were there as well.

On the sky were Darry and Violine, chasing ghosts. Violine caught one of the ghosts in the thermos and Darry was pulling one of the ghosts' tails to prevent it from flying away.

"Don't let them escape! Catch as much as you can!" Violine told Darry.

Darry pulled the ghost's tail as much as he can. Darry was getting pulled by the ghost as well, like playing tug-a-war. "Hey you ghost! Don't escape!"

"Kids!" Sam exclaimed. "Darry!"

"Violine!" Valerie called.

Surprised by the call, the two looked below. The ghost Darry was pulling used this chance to struggle and hit the two. Violine lost her balance from her jet and Darry was falling from the hit. The two fell down. Luckily, the jet was automatically catching Violine so she didn't fell on the road. Darry returned to fly before he hit the ground. The two landed to their mothers.

"Wh-What happened?" Valerie asked the two, confused to found them with some of the many ghosts Jazz mentioned. Violine sweated and wondered how to explain that.

"Um… about that…" she began, "Back there at the base, others were going for break… And then we were told to watch over the place,"

And then Violine shouted to Darry, "And then Darry began to play around!"

"I was just catching the Box Lunch!" Darry shouted back.

"It was playing around! You can just catch her right away! You ended up hitting that button!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care! It's your fault!" Valerie and Sam just watched the kids fought in silence with confused faces.

"You're the responsible one! You were the one saying 'okay' to watch over the place!"

"But it was your fault! I don't care! You are the one to say 'sorry'! You take the responsibility!"

"But it was you who agreed! You are the responsible one! You say 'sorry'!"

"It was not my fault!"

"Fine! Let's say it together!"

The two turned on Sam and Valerie at the same time and said in unison, "Sorry!"

"The ghosts escaped-"

"-Darry's fault."

"It was an accident!"

"We'll recapture them all"

"Sorry Aunt Valerie, Mom…"

Valerie and Sam were silent and absorbed the information. Valerie was the first one to speak, "Wait… the ghosts escaped?" The kids nodded.

She continued, "…from the container?" the kids nodded again.

"…All of them?" The kids nodded again. "S…Sorry!"

It's hard to explain the right emotion here. Stressed? Angry? Confused? Sad? All of them mixed? Valerie was in loss of words… all of the ghosts she caught that day have fled. She didn't know if she should be mad or anything at that fact.

"Ah… I guess we don't have anything else we can do," Sam said, sighing. "It's not like there's any choices. What is done is done, better we recapture them than getting angry. Anger can be saved for later," she turned to the town and looked at the ghosts that flew around. There were screams of townspeople could be heard.

"…The town will be in more mess if we ignore this," Sam finished her words. Valerie sighed and agreed.

"You're right, Sam…"

Valerie went back on her jet and then called, "Violine! Darry! Come on, you two help us too!"

"Come on, Darry!" Sam called her son to go with her.

"Oh, okay!" Violine answered her mother and rode on her jet, following after Valerie. Meanwhile Darry flew to his mother and go with her to the different side of town with Valerie and Violine.

"Mom?" Darry called. "So you are not mad?" he asked her.

"Who said I wasn't mad?" Sam answered while heading to the ghosts. "I was just saying that I can keep my anger until all this mess done. After all of this mess is done, you're banned from your ghost powers. For three days."

Darry groaned. Getting his power banned with the Specter Deflector was the least thing he liked. He enjoyed using his powers, such as for flying and turning invisible and intangible from the fangirls to get through them. "Mom, you're mean…"

"There… And let's catch the ghosts first. I can rethink about that punishment." She told Darry as she looked at escaped ghost sense from his mouth. Sam looked around and spotted a group of ghosts in the corner of the road. "Over there!"

"Come on, Darry!" Sam called Darry who was not-in-mood after hearing his punishment earlier. "You said you wanted to catch some ghost, right? Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay…" Darry said, got up and flew to the ghosts.

"Throw them here, okay?" Sam told him.

"Yes, I will!" Darry replied as he charged his hand with ghost ray. He pointed to the ghosts and shot them one by one to his mother's side. "Ding-dong-ding-dong!" Just like playing a game.

"Catch 'em, Mom!" He called to his mother. Sam opened the thermos and caught the ghosts inside. She smiled and high-fived with her son. They made a good mother-son team.

Sam smiled and then said, "After I rethink, I guess I will change that punishment to 2 and ¾ days."

"There's no difference in that with the one before, Mom…"

"There is a difference. It was less ¼ than the previous one."

Darry sighed.

"Come on, let's catch the rest." And the two headed to search for other ghosts.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Meanwhile, Valerie and Violine were busy catching ghosts as well. They used their weapons to attack and catch them.

Jazz was with Dani, fighting with Fenton Peeler and Dani's ghost powers. Jack and Maddie fought using their weapons, ignoring the fact that their ages were getting older.

Tucker was covering under his table, protecting himself from the ghosts. He used his own weapon to fight back few of them.

After the tiring recapture, finally the ghosts were caught back and kept in the container again. Valerie, Sam, Violine, and Darry sighed in relief. "Finally it's done," Valerie said.

"Now we just need to return them in the Ghost Zone," Sam said.

"There is just one more left," Valerie said, looking at the map in the computer. There was only one red blinking on it now. Valerie readied to go again, "I will go there now,"

"Can we come?" Darry asked.

"Alright, then," Valerie answered, after all these mess.

"It's better than left them here and making another trouble," Sam said to herself.

Darry was throwing his hands in the air happily, and Violine told at him, "Do not make any more trouble,"

"Nah… I won't" Darry grinned.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The four followed the signal on Valerie's watch and they arrived at the harbor. "The signal is here," Valerie told the other three. She looked around the harbor, and spotted nothing. "The signal is strong but there was nothing here."

"Did you sense anything?" Sam asked her son, who shook his head in reply.

"No, not yet."

They looked around again and still found nothing, Sam walked to Valerie and say, "Maybe that tool broke?"

"If my watch is broke, where is the last ghost then?" Valerie continued to search around. Sam followed after her and looked around the harbor.

Darry was leaning to one box boringly since there was no ghost around to fight. Violine walked to him and said teasingly, "Too bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought it will be cooler…" Darry said. "Did we miscount the number of ghosts in the container?"

"Or maybe it's somewhere else…" Violine thought about it.

"If you think so…" Darry thought about that too.

"But that machine never wrong before," Violine said again. "Then where is it…" Violine stared at Darry who looked like wanted to do something and then ask him, "You're not planning to search it by messing around this place, right?"

"I haven't done anything!" Darry protested. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Violine and Darry looked at the mist.

"Mom! There's a ghost!" Violine shouted to Valerie after that. Valerie and Sam gasped and readied themselves. Violine changed into her huntress suit and Darry phantom phased himself. The four looked around and stay alarmed.

There wasn't anything appearing, and they began to get confused by that. Underneath the water, there was a pair of eyes glowing in red color. After that, something leaped out from the water. Everyone looked at the jumping thing at instant. There it was... the green blob of ghost.

The four looked at the ghost at instant. "There it is!" Sam pointed to the ghost. But the ghost flew and overshadowed a nearby car that normally used for item-carrying. The four gasped, and watched as the car turned to glow and having fangs.

"That's the car that normally used to carry items, isn't it?" Valerie asked. "That ghost overshadowed it."

"Well, we can start the battle." Darry said happily. Valerie and Violine flew on their jets to the ghost. Violine shot the ghost once and Valerie tried to catch it with her net, however the ghost attacked back and made a hole on that net.

"Curse," Valerie said.

Darry flew to the ghost and punched it from below. The ghost moved the thing that used to carry items so it hit Darry on his head.

"Ouch!"

Darry flew back and landed next to Violine. Violine asked him. "Are you alright?"

"I am an ok," Darry said, rubbed his head. Sam was thinking about some tactics for a moment, and finally she got one. She called the other three. "Hey, what if we do this…"

Valerie, Violine, and Darry collected around Sam to listen to her idea. Sam began her explaining, "Like this…" The other three were listened her idea and nodded.

"That could work," Valerie said, agreeing to Sam. Valerie turned to her daughter and called her to start the plan, "Let's go."

"Okay," Violine said and she flew up to the ghost with her mother again. Meanwhile Darry and Sam were waiting for their move according to the plan. Darry decided to ask his mother again.

"Mom, is my punishment reduced?"

"Ah…" Sam remembered about the punishment again. "I guess I will make it lessened into two days because you've helped recapturing many ghosts." Darry sighed, all of those efforts to make the punishment lessened, and it was only lessened by one day from the original punishment.

Valerie and Violine were making the ghost confused by flying to two ways. They shot the ghost from opposite side one by one. After that, Darry flew up with his hands charged with ghost energy. He knocked the ghost out from the car after that. Sam used that chance to throw the line of the Fenton Fisher and tie the ghost, and pulling it.

Valerie pulled out her thermos and caught the ghost inside it. Valerie, Violine, and Darry landed after that. Violine changed back into her normal clothes and Darry returned into his human form.

"Finally mission is complete," Valerie said. "Every ghost is recaptured."

The mothers-kids team smiled. Suddenly they heard somebody shouted.

"Ghost!"

And then a duo, man and woman jumped out of nowhere. They looked like they're already old, but their spirit were still like young people. The man's hair is already a bit white. There're some old lines on them. The man was dressing in orange suit and the woman was dressing in blue suit.

The two looked around and the man was asking, "Where? Where's the ghost? I heard there was one more!"

"Although my age is already around 70, my spirit is still young!" The man shouted again.

"Um… Dad," Sam said. That man was indeed Sam's father-in-law. After she was married, of course she was calling her parents-in-law as 'mom' and 'dad' as well. They're Jack and Madeline 'Maddie' Fentons, parents of Danny Fenton/Phantom. They're experts in ghosts and often made inventions that connected with ghosts. Valerie often gets her weapons from them.

"The ghost is already caught," Sam continued her words. Jack's face went to 'aww', and Maddie took her mask off.

"Too bad," Maddie said. "I just wanted to join the fun,"

Maddie turned to her husband, "Is this because we're already too old, Jack?" She asked sadly.

"But for me you're still young, Madds…" Jack replied, tried to comfort her(and himself). "Sam and others are just getting more skilled, that's all."

"I love you, Jack." Maddie said again. Meanwhile Valerie, Sam, Violine, and Darry just watched Jack and Maddie talked to each other with don't-know-to-react-what-to-this-face.

Jack turned around and spotted Darry. He hugged the boy at instant with a tight(or maybe very tight) bear hug. "Darry! My favorite grandson!"

"Um, Jack… he is our only grandson." Maddie corrected.

"Oh, okay. He's my favorite grandchild!"

"He's also our only grandchild."

Jack continued to asking Darry, "You joined your mother too on this fight didn't you?" Darry was getting harder to breath, and he went intangible to escape the deathly-hug from his grandfather to catch some breath. After that, Jack began pinching Darry's cheeks.

"You're the youngest Fenton around!" Jack said again. "How was it? I bet you can do it, right?"

"Um, Dad…" Sam called Jack, "We need to go home now,"

"Oh, okay." Jack released his pinches from Darry's face. Darry groaned and rubbed his cheeks. Darry walked to Sam after that.

"I am looking forward for your next invention," Valerie told Jack and Maddie who nodded in response to her.

"We'll be going home now," Sam said, walking off with Darry. "Bye."

"Alright Sam, bye." Valerie replied. Sam and Darry were walking home together and then Darry began asking about the punishment again.

"So… my punishment?" Darry asked again.

"I guess I'll change it." Sam replied.

"What is it?" Darry asked curiously.

"No chocolates for a week." Sam stated. Darry groaned. Sam told him again, "Because it was an accident, but you're still wrong."

Back to Jack, Maddie, Valerie, and Violine's side…

"I will go home now to prepare dinner," Violine told her mother. "See you at home, Mom!" She said as she walked away from the harbor.

"Later, Violine." Valerie replied. Violine was the one who always do house tasks because Tucker was busy as a mayor and Valerie was busy as her job as a huntress. Sometimes, Valerie or Tucker did that too, but Violine did it most. When Violine was a kid, Valerie was the one who did most of the things. But when Violine was getting older, she felt like she wanted to help her busy parents so she began doing the house tasks. Actually Tucker wanted more kids in their family, but Valerie said it would be totally tiring to take care of them with jobs like them. Especially not every kid guaranteed to have helping personality like Violine, huh?

Jack was sighing, "I really wanted to catch a ghost…." He was still thinking about his lateness to catch the last ghost.

"Jack, you act like a little kid," Maddie told him, a bit giggling. "Let's just go home now."

But suddenly Valerie's watch began to beeping. "Huh?" Valerie was confused. She was sure that was the last ghost. Jack became excited by this.

A glow appeared from the boxes nearby, and then…

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost, father of Box Lunch appeared.

"A ghost!" Jack shouted and then he jumped to the Box Ghost to catch him. Valerie just stared at the event.

"Wait, Jack! Me too!" Maddie said, and then she joined to jump and fight the Box Ghost.

Few screams could be heard from the Box Ghost. Valerie just sighed. Sometimes, old people really act like children…

**Troubling Hand – End**

_That's episode 2 so far, guys. Thank you for reading :D_

_Please leave a review, any review would be appreciated so much by me x3 *shot*_

_Next episode's title is going to be 'Triple Trickster'._

_Now off to Secret Santas, I shall :/_


	3. Triple Trickster

_Am I in the mood or something o_O What made me suddenly updating very fast? *shot*_

_I guess being bored with no online friends to chat with has its advantages… hahaha._

_Okay, now is for real… I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Ah, lunchtime… the time when students finally got a break from the hellish, er… I meant tiring school lessons. Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria. Students were chatting and talking with each other-their friends of course. Some were still taking their food, some already began eating, and some of them were walking to search for an empty seat.

And where were our main characters now? Oh, there they were. Darry and Violine were holding their trays of food and walked to their usual seat. When they walked, they saw a group of three girls with very loud voice in the corner of cafeteria.

"Yes, yes! That's very annoying!" One of them said.

"You believed that? Hahaha!"

"And then, and then…"

The three were laughing and talking very loud so that Darry and Violine could hear them even though they were located not that close with them. Darry felt a bit annoyed with the loudness, and said.

"That table is very loud," he stated. "And there are only three of them." Darry said, imagining what would happen if there were more of them. He bet the whole cafeteria would be too loud.

"Well, just ignore them." Violine told him. "According to what people in this school say, those three are just losers." Violine said, didn't mean to make any offense. She was just telling the gossip she heard from people to her best friend.

Now to think about that, the three were like outsiders since they didn't join with other kids. The three were eating in a seat that located in the corner.

"You know them?" Darry asked Violine.

"Well, I am just hearing things…" Violine said. "Nobody wanted to be their friends."

"Why? I thought their looks are not that bad," Darry said. Most of good-looking people are having friends. Losers are normally made by bad-to-ugly-looking-faces.

"That one over there is Felicia Darmson," Violine said, looking at the girl with black eyes. She has short, straight black hair. She was wearing light blue top and dark blue trousers. She wore belt as well. The girl was the shortest and the skinniest out of the three. "Others said that she is too loud and stubborn. Her emotion is also hard to control. So, nobody wanted to be friends with her."

Violine turned to a blonde girl with blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly at the bottom. She wore light blue top and dark blue trousers. Her body was proportional and you can say she could overthrow Jessica's beauty. "That one is Serena Blue. I heard she has autism."

The last one was a girl with gray eyes. She has brown hair with red streaks. She was wearing black t-shirt and dark blue trousers. She also has sunglasses on the top of her head. "The last one is Helen Bruce. People said she is a goth freak."

"Well, I am a goth." Darry said, he was influenced by his mother's clothing style. He had to admit, goth style looked cool and he got interested in the clothing style. "But nobody called me a freak. And I am not a loser either." He was an A-list instead.

"Well, it's because of the fact that you're superhero's son, and you're having ghost powers." Violine told him. Not to mention Darry was the best in football games as well. "Just ignore those three," Violine said, not wanting any troubles. Not that she didn't pity the three, but she heard a lot about people got into trouble with them and it was very annoying, according to them. Violine decided to just listen to those people.

"Oh, alright then." Darry agreed, he didn't really care about other people in that school, anyway. Normally, people who became close to him were the ones who made their first move in that school. Just like Mike and Anthony who idolized Darry as Danny Phantom's son and tried to catch his attention back there and later on became his friends until now.

Just when Darry and Violine wanted to leave for their table, they heard the girls talked about the A-list. The two stopped their walk.

"A-listers are annoying, yes?" Felicia asked. It was loud so that Darry and Violine could hear. Felicia continued, "They always bully the losers."

"Yeah. Just because they're rich, doesn't mean they can do anything!" Serena agreed. Most of the A-listers were rich people. "Did you guys see what they did to Joey yesterday?"

"Poor Joey," it was what Helen added.

"I am not doing any bullying here," Darry commented while stayed on his place. He was one of the A-listers who didn't bully the losers. His parents would totally mad to him if he did so.

"Just ignore them," Violine told Darry again. With Darry's personality, Violine worried he would get into a fight with the rumored girls. The three girls continued to chat.

"They seemed to have the same personality. All of them are jerky, show-off, and stuff." Felicia said.

"You're right!" Serena said. "Especially that senior girl, just from her face I could tell she is." Serena referred to Jessica Baxter. Helen didn't know what to add, she was just laughing along the two.

"Oh, and one more person… um… who was his name again… That one… Danny Phantom's son…" Felicia said, and began to think. She tried to remember. And then she remembered the name and shout it out loud to her two friends, "Oh, yeah! It was Barrell wasn't it?"

Hearing Felicia's words, Darry's anger collected.

Serena and Helen were laughing when they heard Felicia failed to say the boy's name and shouted a barrel instead.

"A barrel! Oh my!"

"His name is not a barrel! Ah you, Felicia!"

Felicia tried to remember again but she forgot the boy's real name. "Barrell or whatever it is. I don't care. At least that name is close enough to his real name, isn't it?" Felicia said again. "That Barrell boy seemed the same with other A-listers because he was in it, although he is the son of our greatest hero, Danny Phantom."

"Felicia!" Serena said, tried to stop her laughter. "Stop!" She was laughing again from the fact that Felicia continued to use the name 'Barrell' to say 'Darrell'.

"My stomach! It hurts!" Helen tried to stop laughing as well.

"Barrell roll! Hahaha!"

"Stop it! My stomach is aching! Hahaha!"

Darry who was listening to the whole conversation about him was annoyed. He walked to the three and then yelled.

"Who are you calling 'Barrell'? The name is Darrell!"

The three girls fell silent at once. Serena whispered to Felicia, "Oops… the person is here," Looked like the three didn't realize that Darry was listening to their whole conversation about him and just realized when Darry yelled to them.

Violine was sighing, "I guess my effort to drag him out of this was failed,"

Darry continued to yell his anger at the three. "You three are so reckless to talk about someone! Even you never know me!" How come they can insult someone that they know nothing about?

"Darry, stop. Don't make this thing longer," Violine tried to get him out of this. But knowing the rock-headed boy, he won't listen.

Darry yelled again. "Don't you three losers realize how annoying you three in front of others?" That's it. Those words hit Felicia. Maybe Serena and Helen still able to keep their anger to themselves, but being an emotional person Felicia was, she was not. Felicia stood up and walked to Darry and stared to him at the eyes.

"You! Don't do suddenly pop outta nowhere and yell to us!" Felicia yelled back to Darry. "-you stupid not-that-handsome-like-what-other-girls-in-this-school-says jerky big head annoying loud girly-hair short show-off cocky annoying boy and… a Barrell!"

"What?"

"You're the one who eavesdropping on us and suddenly appeared and shouted!"

"What did you say?"

"It's your fault! You eavesdropped!"

"That's not my fault! You're the one who started it! You're just a loser and you wanted to start this fight with me? I am Danny Phantom's son, you know that!"

"You're just his son! What a show off! How cocky!" Felicia said again. "Just because you are his son doesn't mean you can do anything you want! Just because you're a hero's son and a rich boy doesn't mean you can do that! The hero is your dad! Not you! Don't be so cocky!"

Serena, Helen, and Violine were stared at the two. They didn't know what to do to stop this fight. The three were speechless watching their friends' mouth-fought. The students in the cafeteria were wondered what noise it was, and they began to watch the fight between a loser girl and an A-list boy. Some of them talked to each other about the fight.

"Shut up you skinny-bone!" Darry shouted back to Felicia. Felicia was indeed, very skinny.

"Speak for yourself! You're also skinny!" Felicia yelled back, through Darry was not as skinny as her.

"Skinny-bone with just air inside your body! No wonder you're very loud!"

"You know how an empty barrel can be very loud!"

"Isn't that you?"

"You are a stick-shaped-girl! Just like those lampposts on the road!"

"And you're a boy who wears ponytail! And mascaras!"

"Those are eyeliners, mind you! What kind of girl are you to not able to tell the differences between a mascara and eyeliner? And your hair is messy!"

"Your front hair is also messy!"

"I am a boy! It's okay with me!"

People were whispering to each other more and more. Everyone was confused with what to say. Nobody knew how to stop the fight.

"What you're going to say now, Barrell? Outta words? Your replies are lame." Felicia leaned forward and glared to Darry close on his face.

"What? You skinny-bone! And I told you my name is Darrell." Darry glared back to Felicia in front of his very face.

"My name is not skinny-bone either. It's Felicia, Mister!"

"Big-headed loser," Darry crossed his hands. "There, return with your stupid loser friends. What a stupid trio." Now that comment also hit Serena and Helen. Serena and Helen walked behind Felicia to back her up.

"Stupid trio? Loser friends?" Felicia was very annoyed by this comment. "I beg your pardon, but…"

Serena moved to Felicia's right and Helen on Felicia's left. The three made some action-poses like in action-people in movies and they shouted at same time, "…We're the Girl Gang of Win!"

"Helen, creative girl in thinking!" Helen introduced herself.

"Serena, full force of the team!" Serena followed.

"And me, Felicia. The leader of this group." Felicia stated.

"This is us!" The three shouted in same time after making a final pose. Darry stared at the three for a while. He blinked. Twice.

"Girl Gang…" Darry spoke out. "…of Win?" he blinked again. "Pfft…" And then he began to laugh. "Hahaha! What a weird group! What kind of group is that? So weird! So stupid! The poses are stupid! Hahaha!"

Violine was annoyed by this fight- she didn't want the fight to go any longer. She walked to Darry in shame and pulled her best friend out of the mess. "Darry, stop this."

"V-Vio! Hey!" Darry protested from being pulled by her.

"Let's just eat our lunch." In peace.

"Hahaha! Your wife is mad!" Felicia teased again. "Shoo! Get back to your place!"

Darry used his intangibility to get off from Violine's grip. "You…! Vio is not my wife!"

"Whatever you say, Barrell."

Darry was about to yell again but before he could, Violine pulled him again. "…Quiet and ignore her! Let's eat now!" Violine tried to hide the fact that she was a bit shy to be called Darry's wife. But finally Darry agreed and go with Violine to their table.

But before they sat down, Darry gave a last shout to them. "And the name is Darrell!"

Violine shouted to Darry again. "Stop! And continue it after the title!" Fourth wall broke for a second.

And so let's continue it after the title, hm? Oh, what is it? …Oh! Sorry for the weird narrating of this episode. Narrator will stop it now. Okay, without any further ado…

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 3 : Triple Trickster**

"Darry! Darry! Stop! Enough! Darry! Are you listening?"

Darry was walking in the hallways with a mad face. Violine was following him from behind, tried to make him stop. "Just forget about that stupid thing! Don't make another trouble!" This won't be good.

"Do not make it longer than it already is!" Violine told him.

"I don't care! They made me annoyed." Darry told her. When they arrived at the lockers place, Darry stopped and spotted the three girls earlier. He stood in his place, hiding behind the walls. The three girls were walking and chatting along the hallway.

"…and he was suddenly mad. That stupid Barrell's personality is just the same like what I thought." Felicia said. The three walked and stopped in front of a locker. "A rich boy only can be cocky. All of them." Felicia was going to open her locker while continue to chatting.

"They're so annoying…" Darry grumbled from his place. "That must be their locker." He said as he watched them. "Alright, I know what I should do…" he smirked. "Phantom Phase." Two blue rings appeared and changed him into his ghost form.

"Darry-" Violine was going to remind him again, but Darry already flew outside with his powers. Violine sighed.

Darry took a bucket and then he took some dirt from outside. "I will pay them to insult me as a 'barrel'." Darry flew back invisibly and intangibly through the ceiling. Just before Felicia wanted to open her locker- when she was still busy chatting… Darry poured the contents inside the bucket into her locker with intangibility. After that, Darry flew back to his place earlier and changed back into his human form. With an evil laugh, he watched what was going to happen.

Felicia opened her locker, suddenly the contents inside spilled out and covered the three girls. "Aaah!" The three screamed and fell to the floor, with their whole body covered in dirt.

Darry was laughing and he came out from his hiding place. "Hahahaha!"

"B-Barrell?" Felicia was surprised and annoyed in same time.

"Ew, Dirt…!" Serena complained as she tried to get some off from her face.

"Ew!" Helen tried to get the dirt off from her.

"You should've seen your face! What a dirty trio! Have you ever bathed? Oh, wait! I forgot! You are doing it! You're bathing with dirt! Hahaha! You three are three little pigs, anyway." Darry laughed again. Felicia was getting more pissed by this.

"You…" She pointed to Darry. "Blast it! You thought you can win by this way?" Felicia made her arm into a fist in anger.

"It's really smelly…" Serena complained on the dirt, felt like wanted to cry.

"Pfft… shoo! Shoo!" Helen tried to throw some of the dirt on Darry, but Darry turned intangible so the dirt didn't got him.

"Please," Darry said. "This school is not accepting any dirty people like you."

"Fine." Felicia stood up and pointed to Darry's face. "_Then this is war_!" She declared. Serena and Helen stood up after Felicia. They agreed with Felicia- they're no longer able to keep their annoyed feel with Darry. So, as Felicia said, this was war.

Darry just crossed his hands and smiled amusedly on the three. Darry said again, "What is so hard to fight three clowns like you? Plus I have ghost powers."

"Just you watch, Barrell. Just see." Felicia warned. "We'll win."

"I am waiting for it, skinned bone." Darry said as he turned away from them and walked away, happy that his prank was a success. Just before Darry left the hallway, he heard Felicia screamed.

"My name is Felicia, you stupid empty Barrell!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"So, what happened after that?" Violine asked.

"Mm? Nothing much. Just like that…" That was all Darry told her.

"You're not doing something weird, right?" Violine asked, worried by this event.

"Me? Of course not." Darry told her. Violine just sighed. The two continued to walk to their class. It looked like they were the first person to arrive since the class seemed empty. Darry took one step inside the class since he was the one at the front. There was a thin line in front of his foot, and he accidently pushed it.

"Hm?" Darry felt something and looked down. "What is this?" He wondered, found the line. Some mechanism began to work. "Huh?" Darry asked confusedly when he heard the sound of something rolling. He looked around and found a bucket of water above him. Just when it was going to fall, Darry dodged it.

"Woah!" He dodged it in time. The water spilled on the floor. "Whew, that was close." He said again. But it was not done. The rolling sound was still there. From behind him, suddenly a box opened and there was some… pipe? It was spraying out tint.

"What?" Darry was surprised when he turned around and saw the pipe that sprayed tint out. He quickly made a ghost shield. Ghost training sure made his reflexes fast, he was grateful for that. The tint didn't hit him, but sprayed around instead. Darry let go of his ghost shield and looked around.

He knew the Girl Gang of Win was in that room, he didn't know where they're hiding but he was sure they're there. He laughed. "Hahaha! I told you, your threats will be nothing for me! Just give up! To prove it, your plan to spray tint on my face was failed!" He shouted to the whole room, sure they would hear him.

And he was right. Felicia stood up from her hiding place- behind the teacher's desk. She was gritting her teeth. Serena and Helen popped out after her from the same spot.

"Listen, Barrell! This is not over! This is just the beginning of the war!" Felicia shouted. "It almost worked!"

"But I didn't caught anything on my body or face," Darry said back. "That means you failed, Failicia!" He made a reply pun name on Felicia.

"It would be successful if you didn't use your ghost powers!" Felicia pointed out. After that, she turned to her friends and say, "Girls, we must be able to do it next time!"

"Yeah!" Serena and Helen replied. The three girls put their fists in the air.

"I am waiting for your next fail art," Darry told them. "Girl Gang of Loser."

Violine was worried watching the whole scene. "I am not sure this is going to be a good idea…"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry was opening his locker when he noticed something. He turned intangible just when a balloon filled with paint came through him. Darry turned to the direction where the balloon came. He laughed and said, "Fail."

From their hiding place, Serena was holding a catapult with Felicia and Helen behind her. Felicia gritted her teeth.

Darry – 1

GGoW – 0

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Felicia, Serena, and Helen were at the corner. They spotted Darry standing and told each other to be quiet. The three were collected like a totem. Helen pulled out a small bomb(?) and gave it to Serena. Serena pulled out a match and turned the bomb on and gave it to Felicia. Felicia rolled the bomb to Darry. The three turned back and cover their eyes and ears, waiting for it to explode.

Unknowingly to them, the Darry over there was a duplicate and it disappeared. The real Darry was appearing through the walls behind them with a bomb on his hand. He dropped it on the trio and hid behind (or was it inside?) the wall again.

_BOOM!_

The bomb exploded on Girl Gang of Win, made them colored in black. Darry laughed at them.

Darry – 2

GGoW – 0

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry walked outside the school. Didn't realize there was an old trap set on the ground. It was a ghost-proof net covered by leaves. He stepped on it and got caught inside it. "Hey!"

Felicia, Serena, and Helen high-fived to each other.

Darry – 2

GGoW – 1

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry was in his ghost form. He changed the contents in the girls' shampoo bottle with paint. Moments later, he waited outside the girls' bathroom while whistling. Soon, the trio's scream could be heard.

Darry – 3

GGoW – 1

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry walked along the hallways. Suddenly a giant spider appeared from above. Surprised, Darry backed up a bit. But soon he realized the spider was a fake spider. Darry sighed. Really, now? Tried to scare him? It won't work, he thought. But soon Darry realized there was a line burned down on the giant spider. Darry's eyes widened. Oh no, the spider was not used to scare him… the spider was a…

_BOOM!_

Darry – 3

GGoW – 2

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Hey…" Violine called Darry. "Hey…" Violine sighed watching what Darry was doing. "Enough of this, come on…" she said again. "Darry… don't fight anymore. Are you listening?" Darry was busy with himself.

"Not that serious! Hey! Come on! Darry!" Violine called again. Darry was ignoring her. "Just end this rivalry now!"

Darry didn't listen to her. He continued to pour nails on the hallway. On the hallway, it was filled by traps Darry put. There was a big trap that made by… mouse traps(?), some rolling-thing, ropes, buckets, nets, a rolling shoe, nails, oils, cheese(?), etc.

"I won't surrender to them!" Darry finally spoke out.

"But it's also not supposed to be like this…" Violine said. "What if it hurts somebody else instead? You guys turned the school into a trap house." This was bad. Just when Violine said it, suddenly some noises could be heard from the other side of the hallway- where Darry put his other trap. The two peeked to see what was going on. There was a sound of mouse and something got pulled.

A boy was chasing a running mouse that got cheese on its mouth. "Hey! Ratty! Don't go over the- aaah!" The boy was slipped on the oil when he tried to chase the mouse. Darry and Violine stared and blinked watching the boy tried to get up only to step on a couple of nails and soon his head was covered with a bucket. The rat jumped on the bucket on his head and the boy fell on the floor again.

Violine turned to Darry with her 'what-I-told-you' face.

"Whatever you're going to say, Vio. I am not giving up." Darry said to her as he turned back to his trap on that side. Darry walked over there, planned to finish his current trap. "I don't want to give up to three crazy girls who-"

But Darry accidently stepped on his own trap and rolled on the skateboard. "Waaaah!" He screamed. Soon few falling and crashing sounds could be heard.

"He was caught in his own trap…" Violine sighed and facepalmed.

A few seconds later, Darry was covered in paints and hanging upside-down with his leg being tied. Violine walked to him, seeing the traps were clear. "Are you okay?" She asked the hanged upside-down Darry. Darry was still swinging.

"I'm okay…" Darry muttered. Suddenly the rope that hung his leg was cut off, caused him to fell with a thud. "Ouch!" Violine just stared at him worriedly. Soon they heard three laughs.

"Hahaha! How stupid!"

"How come he got into his own trap?"

"Who was the fail one actually?"

Yup, that was the Girl Gang of Win. All of them were laughing.

"Barrell… your brain is probably empty! Empty!" Felicia said.

"His own plan is failing! Hahaha!" Serena said.

"Hahaha! Ouch, my stomach!" Helen said, holding her stomach.

"Quiet, Failicia! Speak for yourself! Your plans didn't work that well as well!" Darry replied. "Get prepared to fail next time!"

"All of this is still the prelude of a story… war will still continues." Felicia said. "Get prepared to be rolled, Barrell."

Darry stared to her and took a deep breath, prepared to yell. Violine sighed. Here we go again…

"No, next time you're losing!"

"No, you!"

"What a stubborn skinned bone girl!"

"Annoying jerky cocky rock-headed and girly boy!"

"I am not girly!"

"You're wearing make-up and your hair is ponytailed! And you're also short, shortie!"

"What? I am not short!"

"I am taller than you! Hair doesn't count! See?" Felicia said as she stood up beside Darry. Sure, Felicia was a bit taller than Darry. Just by a very little millimeters. Darry stared at the difference and shouted back.

"It's just a very little difference! You're also short!" Darry shouted back.

"You're still shorter than me!"

"You're also short, shortie!"

"Short people should not call me a shortie!"

"Shut up, you shortie!"

"Do not call me a shortie, shortie!"

"T-There, there… let's go to the cafeteria, Darry!" Violine said, pulling the angry Darry with her to walk to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Serena and Helen came to Felicia and patted her back. Darry then ranted to Violine.

"Why did she call me shortie? I am not short at all!" Darry complained as he looked to Violine. When he did, he suddenly noticed that Violine was actually taller than him by a few centimeters. Darry fell silent and turned more annoyed. "Shoot…"

Violine tried to cheer him up by giving an advice, "Um... maybe you should drink more milk?"

Meanwhile, at Girl Gang of Win side… Felicia ranted about her height to her two best friends. "Why did he call me shortie? I am taller than him!"

"-Just by a few millimeters." Helen added to Felicia's words.

"Because you're indeed short?" Serena asked, and then she gave her advice. "Maybe you should eat more vegetables." Felicia was a vegetable hater, anyway.

"You guys are the same," Felicia sighed. After that the three walked to the cafeteria.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry and Violine were on their table, eating their food. Darry was drinking his milk while continued to rant, "They're really annoying… especially Failicia. Ugh."

Violine didn't know what to reply him, so she remained quiet and listen. But she really wished that they could stop fight. It was driving her insane!

"…They even put honey on my bag! And it was filled with ants afterwards."

"I told you that either of you must stop, so nobody will reply with another pra-"

"I don't want to be viewed weak!" Darry exclaimed. "-or short!" He added, remembering the last arguments. Violine was having headaches already. Darry squeezed his-now-is-empty milk box.

"Whatever then,…" Violine sighed, not wanted to get involved anymore. There was an awkward silence.

Darry looked at Violine's milk box that she hasn't drink at all and pointed to the milk. "Um, by the way… are you drinking that?"

On Girl Gang of Win side, they were on their line to take their lunch. Suddenly, Felicia asked the lunch lady. "Um, Can I get more spinach, please?" Her two friends stared at her.

Back to Darry and Violine… Violine was giving her milk to Darry. Darry began to drink it.

"Don't misunderstand me," he told her. "Today's milk tasted very good, I like it. Just that."

On Girl Gang of Win side, Felicia told her friends. "Don't misunderstand me. I want to start a healthy life. And I am on a diet."

"Uh… Okay?" Serena was speechless.

"…with that skinny body?" Helen asked confusingly.

On Darry and Violine's side, Darry eyed the Girl Gang of Win from his eye corner. He watched them as they walked with their trays of food and sat down on their seat.

Darry asked to Violine but his eyes still focused on staring at the three girls. "By the way, what kind of homework do we got today?" How unusual for him to ask about homework, Violine thought. But Violine answered anyway.

"Um,… there is a history homework. Just that,"

Felicia caught Darry staring at them, and she stared back- no… glared. Darry glared back at her in response. Felicia took her spinaches with her fork and chomped them down in one bite. Darry was drinking the milk as he squeezed the milk box, caused some of them spilled out. Violine's headache came back. "Um…"

Just when Violine thought Darry was about to do another mouth-fight with Felicia, suddenly and thankfully, Darry's ghost sense went off. "Whew…" Violine sighed in relief, but soon faked it. "Er… Oh no! There's a ghost!" She said as she pulled Darry with her. "It's time to fight some ghost!"

The ghost could be seen from a nearby glasses window. It was a big green blob. "Ok." The two nodded to each other.

"Phantom Phase," Darry said as he changed into his ghost form. Violine clicked her watch and changed her suit into her pink huntress one. Darry phrased them out from the wall and the two flew to the ghost. Meanwhile some of Darry's fangirls watched from the window with dreamy faces.

Felicia then talked to Serena and Helen. "Hey, he is not thinking that he is the only person who is able to fight ghosts, right?" And then she told Serena and Helen her idea. "What if we catch that ghost and prove that he is not the only one who can catch a ghost?"

"That's… a great idea." Serena agreed, nodding. "That will make Barrell's cocky nose break for sure."

"Let's do it," Helen said. The three nodded and ran outside.

Darry was punching the big blob. The blob was attacking him back. Darry dodged the blasts but he the last blast hit him. He fell on the ground and rubbed his head. "Ouch…"

Violine flew down with her jet to check Darry's condition. "Are you okay?" She gave her hand to help Darry stood up.

"Nah, it's nothing." Darry said. When the two about to fight the blob again, they realized the blob wasn't at its place earlier. "Hey, wait… where's the blob?" Darry asked.

Violine looked around and saw that the blob was heading to another way, about to get out from the school. "Oh, no! It is heading out!"

Darry and Violine chased the ghost after that. "Hey! Come back!" Darry called the ghost, through he know the giant green blob won't listen. When they got closer to the ghost, Darry and Violine saw something below the ghost.

"Wait… that ghost was not alone." Violine said, examining who was below the ghost.

Darry and Violine were surprised to found Felicia, Serena, and Helen under the walking ghost. They were holding some tools.

"Them!" Darry exclaimed. "What they thought they're doing?"

"On three!" Felicia said. "Three, two, one! Pull!" After that, she and Helen pulled a rope together. The ghost was tripped and fell on the ground.

"Now!" Serena shouted. After that, she jumped with her baseball cap and bat. Felicia and Helen took their frying pan and broom, after that they jumped after Serena. The three tried to hit the ghost with those weapons on hand. "Ha! Eat that! There! Eat that!"

The ghost didn't move anymore, so the three cheered happily. "We won!"

"We did it!"

"Yay!"

But the ghost was not losing at all. The ghost stood up again. It surprised Felicia, Serena, and Helen. The three screamed and tried to run away, but before they did they were caught by the ghost with its hand.

"Help!" The three screamed for help.

Darry who watched the whole event couldn't help but to find this amusing. "They're caught because it was their own fault…" And then he let his tongue out. "Eat that, you three."

"Hey! Don't be that heartless. Let's help them!" Violine told him.

"Yeah, yeah… I was just joking after all… I was going to help them, anyway." Darry said. And then he and Violine flew to the ghost. Darry shouted to the ghost, "Oi, ugly slime! This is not done yet! Don't leave and act the way you want!"

Darry blasted a ghost ray on the ghost to catch its attention, and then he flew up. The ghost was trying to reach him with its empty hand. Because the ghost was moving around, Girl Gang of Win couldn't help but scream more.

Darry blasted another ghost ray on the ghost and then caught the ghost's empty hand. He smirked. "Yep,"

Darry picked the ghost up and spun it around. For some maybe it would looked impossible, but since being in ghost form altered gravity, Darry could pick up anything he wanted. The Girl Gang of Win screamed as they got spun together with the ghost. Helen began to get a little dizzy.

Finally the spin made the ghost's hand opened and released the three. However, that also meant that the girls were thrown to the ground. The three screamed again as they fell down.

That was when Violine activated the net and she caught the three before they hit the ground. The nearly got heart-attack girls sighed in relief to the fact that they're alive.

"I'm alive…" Felicia said.

"Ah, Violine…?" Serena asked, as she saw their saver. "Thank you."

Once Darry finished spinning the ghost, he threw the ghost on the air and cleaned his hands by clapping them. "Done and done. The rest is yours, Vio." He told his best friend. Violine opened the thermos and caught the ghost inside when it was falling down. Mission completed.

Darry landed next to Violine and stared to the three girls who were trapped inside Violine's ghost net. Darry rubbed his nose and said to them, "Look at three of you… not just failed, but also embarrassing yourselves. Just give up, will ya? Say thanks to me because I've saved your butts."

Saying 'thanks' to Violine was still okay for the three since they didn't have any problem with the girl, but saying thanks to Darry?

Felicia shouted from inside the net, "This is not over, Barrell!"

"Where is your thank-you? So ungrateful." And then Darry placed his hands on his waist proudly. "Today Darry Phantom saved the day. And once again, Failicia and her gang have failed! I am the greatest hero in this town, after all!"

"You're just an assistant." Violine reminded him.

"Any thank you for me yet? That ghost would've taken you along if I didn't." Darry asked the three again, but mainly to Felicia.

True that, Darry did save them… but he also used an evil trick to torture them by making them confused with the spin. Hating to say this, but Felicia finally said the words through she was gritting her teeth when she did so.

"T…Thaaank you…" She said still with the annoyed face.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

So you could say the winner from this war was Darry, huh? Darry thought a same thing.

"And so, I am the winner, aren't I?" Darry asked Violine proudly while they were walking to their lockers. "I did success to prank them, plus I saved them from the ghost! End of the words, I am the winner! They're probably giving up and admitted it now."

"Oh, you…" Violine sighed, but then she smiled. "But, at least that means now the fight is over." Violine is glad. Since one side is already lost, that meant the fight was also over.

"I guess so," Darry said, smiling. The two reached arrived in front of Darry's locker. Darry was opening it and Violine watched him. Darry was closing his eyes and continued to say, "They must be admitting that I, Darry Phantom, am the number one future ghost hero in the town." And then he opened his locker.

Violine's eyes widened to see what was inside Darry's locker. Violine quickly moved to the side meanwhile Darry didn't see what was inside it since he was closing his eyes. The contents inside his locker spilled out and buried Darry underneath them. It was trashes.

Darry's head popped out from the pile of trashes. The boy was gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he can.

"Failicia!"

The said girl was high-fiving her two friends in their hiding place while Helen was holding a pick lock on her hand.

**Triple Trickster – End**

_So I revealed Girl Gang of Win in this chapter. They're actually based on real people (liek, inserts). But they're not inserts, just based. Those two are different :p_

_And since they're just based, they're not completely the same with the real people I based them on ^^_

_And if any of you two girls I based you on-you know who you are is reading this,… I love you more 81_

_Idc. Your argument is invalid, girl! I have a bazooka! *shot*_

_Let's see if I can write the next episode fast too… *ectoblasted*_

_Next episode would include the fangirls more :U *shot*_

_And beware random attack of a random ghost._


	4. Attack of a Cat Ghost

_Happy new year to everyone! I hope you had a great holiday and let's head to this 2013 together! A new year, a new beginning, a new spirit! Yeah! More spirit for me to writing story! Wooo! *shot*_

_Her e is the next episode. Hope you likey~_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

In a room filled with bunch of girls, there was a table with photos of Darry on it. There were a lot of photos, with many poses like flying, running, laughing, sleeping, eating... It's unknown when and how did they get the pictures. The girls were looking at the photos.

"So these are the photos of him this week?"

"That's a lot!"

Some of the girls squealed. One of them picked up one photo and say, "This one looks good!"

The other one blushed when looked at another photo. "This one is too!"

"Hey, look! This one looks good as well! Who took the picture?"

"Oh, you're right! That one looks so cool!" There were more squeals.

The room was a room in Casper High. It only got one lamp there. It looked like it was an old, unused room that girls used to be a hideout. What kind of hideout it was? Oh, wait… there was something sticking in front of the door. It was a paper with words written on it: 'The Secret Darry Fanclub'. Secret? Yeah, right…

Back into the room, a girl was squealing in her imagination, "Whoever ended up with him must be very happy! They could get anything they wanted! He is just… so perfect! Totally my prince!"

"Why is that so?" Another girl asked her. She got other girls stared at her.

Other girl asked her, "Isn't that already crystal clear?"

Other girl asked the girl before too. "Why did you ask that?"

The girl who asked earlier then say, "I mean… Yes I know he got powers and handsome-looking. But I don't get with 'could get anything they wanted' part."

A girl sighed, "Oh, yeah… you're a new member after all. Okay, let me tell you then." Then she continued. "We're from 'The Secret Darry Fanclub', the biggest and the one and only Darry fanclub in this school,… we did some researches of our own about him. We collected a lot of data." She turned to some other girl and then say, "Um, list please?"

The other girl nodded and took a scroll out and gave it to the girl who asked for the scroll. The girl took the scroll and cleared her throat and then say, "Okay, birthplace, birthday, favorite stuffs, um… oh! There it is! Family…" She began to read it out loud.

"Darrell, nicknamed Darry Fenton or Phantom is the only son of Daniel 'Danny' Fenton or Phantom and Samantha 'Sam' Fenton. From our research, Samantha Fenton's last name before she was married with Danny Fenton/Phantom was Manson. The Mansons are the richest family in this town. After we researched about the Mansons, we found out that the last line of the family was Darry. He didn't have any siblings or cousins so that means every of Mansons' wealth will fall on Darry's hands one day."

"…If there were no other circumstances around," a girl added.

The newbie who asked earlier was blushing, imagining the scene of the wealthy boy. "Oooh…"

"So, whoever became his wife later on, will get his wealth as well!" A girl said, imagining what it would like to be Darry's wife. "Handsome face, powers, and wealth… I can't stand it! Aaah!" She squealed, fangirling to her own imagination.

All of the girls' daydream to be Darry's um, wife cut off when one of them said, "Eh, by the way…" She took a look at the photos on the table. "From all the photos of Darry so far… None of them is a photo when he is flying at high speed, and his hair is blown by the wind." She said, imagining that hair.

The other girls collected around the table to see. "You're right," one of them said. "So far, the flying pictures are only the ones with his hair at normal style, or maybe blown a bit."

"Hey,… how about this?" A girl said suddenly. "We will make a contest. Whoever able to get the best picture of Darry, flying with his hair fully blown by the wind will get a prize!"

The other girls seemed to agree with that. "Oooh! I like that! Let's do it!"

"Wait, what is the prize?"

"Is that a kiss?" One of them asked dreamily.

"Hey, that's impossible, you silly."

"Have you heard 'anything is possible' speech? I can dream, right?"

"Whatever the prize is… we should get the picture first." The girl who started the contest said again. "The time limit is tomorrow afternoon. Girls, get your cameras ready." The girls agreed.

Suddenly, Darry appeared through the ceiling with fast speed and went through the table intangibly. "Excuse me! I am in a hury!" And then he was gone just like that.

The girls were gasping and jumped on the table, however all of them missed him. "He was passing just now! Oh My!"

"That hair! It was the contests'! I didn't get that picture!"

"Aaaah!"

"Oh no! Why?"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry landed next to Violine. Darry smiled and put his hands behind his head, whistling happily. Violine looked at him confusedly and asked him.

"Where were you?" Violine asked, and still confused with Darry's suddenly happy behavior.

"Well, just taking care of a little problem," Darry replied, continued whistling.

Meanwhile in other part of the school, Felicia, Serena, and Helen were covered in glue and glued to each other and they screamed, "Barrell!"

Violine tried to guess what was behind Darry's act. "Um… there wasn't any ghost yet, or there was?"

"Nope. Not any ghost yet." Darry replied. "I hope there is one," he said, enjoying ghost fights like always.

"I hope there wasn't any," Violine sighed. "Whatever. Let's go to the class."

"Today is Mr. Lancer's lesson, huh…?" Darry asked, and the two walked to their class.

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 4 : Attack of a Cat Ghost**

"Hey, hey!" A boy called to two girls. "Check this out!" He has freckles on his face and he was wearing braces on his teeth. He wore orange hat and top, with brown shorts that looked comfy and easy to wear.

"This is my rat! His name is Ratty!" He said, showing off a rat that he held on his hands. "Isn't he pretty cool? He is on his top percentage!"The girl stared. The animal on his hands was indeed, a rat.

"Aaah! A rat! Joey, get that away from me! Go away! Shoo! Aaah!"

"Let's get away from them!" They screamed and ran away.

"W-wait!" The boy, Joey called. "Can I get your phone numbers?" But the girls left him and Ratty already. "I wonder why they go away… I thought girls love furry little animals. I thought it would be an effective way to get their numbers."

Mike and Anthony appeared behind Joey with a smirk. Mike prepared his fist and told him. "That's why you should not try to bring your lame rat to school." Joey sweated, knowing who was talking to him- his bully.

Soon, Joey found himself stuffed into Mike's locker with his pet rat, Ratty.

"Hey, Mike, Anthony… What're you guys doing?" Darry asked while he passed with Violine.

"Oh, Darry." Mike said, and then he slammed his locker's door hard. "Nothing much, just giving some lessons to Joey."

"That was a lesson?" Violine questioned worriedly, but decided to ignore boys' stuff. Unlike Darry, Mike and Anthony were bullies in Casper High. Darry was not a bully, since he would totally get scolded by his parents if he joined Mike and Anthony to do that.

There were Ratty and Joey's sounds from inside the locker. "Hey! Ratty! Stop it! Aah" Mike ignored the sounds and walked to Darry, Anthony followed him.

"Is there any news yet?" Mike asked. "About ghosts, I meant." He really wished to join the ghost fighting with Darry and Violine.

Violine showed a thermos and answered, "There was just Box Lunch a few minutes ago."

Mike sighed. "I wonder when an interesting one will come."

"I don't know either." Darry replied.

"This time, don't forget to return Box Lunch, okay?" Violine reminded Darry, she didn't want the same thing repeat.

"If there's nothing to do, let's play LoS online today!" Anthony invited Darry and Mike who nodded in response.

"O-open up please!" Joey's plead came from inside the locker, but he was ignored.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

This time with empty thermos, Darry put the thermos down on his computer desk and stretched his hands. "Okay, Box Lunch was back on her house." She turned his computer on and took his headset. "Now it's time for playing game!"

Meanwhile, on the ghost lab underground… Box Lunch was phrasing out from the portal with her intangibility power. She grinned happily. "Ah! Finally I am out again!" She said happily. She was going off for her other adventure. That little ghost sure love to fly everywhere, every time.

"I want to play around again." She looked around after that. "Wonder if Darry noticed I get out again, I still want to play around here." Suddenly she heard a meow. "Huh, what was that?"

Box Lunch looked around and found a little ghost kitty behind her, looked like it was following her from the Ghost Zone when she escaped. "Ah! A kitty ghost!" She picked it up. "It's so cute! Do you want to play with me?" She asked to the kitten ghost that meowed in response. "Great! Let's go!" She said, and then she flew outside with the kitten ghost.

Darry was playing an online game with headset on his head. He was pressing some button on his keyboard fast to make an attack combo on the monster enemy. He was playing on a group mission with Mike and Anthony. The enemy's HP bar was getting low, and his character was eventually winning. The chat log popped a new chat.

_football32 : It was piece a cake._

_cool_dude23 : Awesome sweep like always :D_

Darry grinned, and then replied the chat with his own account.

_phantomjr58 : ready for the next mission?_

A few seconds later, the reply came.

_cool_dude23 : k._

_football32 : wait. I want to change my weapon first._

A few minutes passed for waiting.

_cool_dude23 : you're really slow in changing weapons, Anthony._

_phantomjr58 : it's getting boring…_

_football32 : wait I want to buy item_

_cool_dude23 : can you be faster?\_

Darry sighed and lied back on his chair, putting his headphones down to his neck for a while. "Anthony is so slow to change an item…" He said, still waiting Anthony to be ready for the next mission.

Outside of Darry's room's window, there were two girls climbed up from the walls and tried to stay on the flat, little window roof below Darry's room's window. One of them was holding the other girl so she won't fall. The other one was holding a camera. She told the one under her, "A little to the left. No, to the right… left again,… okay, here. Stay here."

"You're heavy, you know?" The girl below her complained. "Anyway, he is not flying at the moment. Why are you still going for this?"

"Whatever! This one will go to my personal collection, anyway! Don't act like you don't want a copy!"

"But you're still very heavy."

"We got a lot of rivals." The girl over her said again. Sure, around Darry's house there were a lot of the girls hiding with their cameras. Some even disguised themselves in the road. "If we kept waiting in this spot, we will get the best picture when he is flying out from the window!"

"Why can't we wait on the ground? We also can see him when he just flew out."

"Ah! You're so noisy! Do you want me to share the prize in half with you or not?" Behind them, something passed by flying. The two girls turned.

"What was that?" They looked around but saw nothing.

"I don't know." The other one shrugged.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Darry's ghost sense just went off. He noticed this and sighed. Darry placed his headset on his table and typed a quick 'brb' to the chat log. "It's probably Box Lunch again or something stupid," Darry told himself.

"Phantom Phase," he said, and then two blue rings appeared and traveled through his body, changing him into his ghost form. "Alright,"

"I feel scared now!"

"Me too!" The two girls outside the window said again, hugging each other in fear. That was when Darry flew outside with fast speed. The two girls quickly looked up and gasped.

"That was the hair! That was the hair!" One of them said, pointing and shaking the other one's body in the same time. But when they got their camera readied, Darry was no longer flying in high speed. He was floating while searching for the ghost instead.

"Blast! We missed it!" The two disappointed. But they weren't the only ones who missed that, everyone else did, since that hair only appeared for a few second before Darry started looking around while floating.

Darry searched and searched. "Where is that ghost…" And then something was passing behind him. Darry turned to see there was nothing. "What was that?"

Darry thought about it, "Better I check it out," he said, and he flew to the direction where he thought the thing was going.

Meanwhile other girls were gasping when they see Darry flew again with that hair and they tried to get the photo, but he flew too high so nobody got the picture. All of them disappointed.

As Darry fly to search for the ghost, the neighborhood were greeting him. "Oi, Ghost Boy!"

"Little Danny Phantom!"

Darry just gave a quick wave and continued searching for the ghost. "Where did that ghost gone…?" And then Darry heard a sound, probably the ghost's voice. He turned to see a big, green cat ghost with red eyes on the air. It attacked Darry with its claw, and the boy dodged in time. "Woah!"

"A… cat ghost?" Darry questioned. The cat ghost attacked again, this time knocking Darry to one of the townsfolk's house's wall. There was a woman drying up her clothes at her balcony. She saw Darry but she continued to do what she was doing while chatting to him.

"Hey, Darry." She greeted while putting her clothes there.

"Oh, hi Mrs.," Darry replied as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Fighting ghost again? You're really likes to help, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Next time please make more visit here, okay? I need help to lift items."

Darry's eyes snapped open when he saw the cat ghost charged a ghost ray. "A-alright, um… Mrs., Excuse me, I need to go now!" He said in hurry and then flew away to dodge the blast, just when the blast hit the house's wall. The woman was ignoring the blast and waved at Darry. "See you later, ghost boy!"

Darry flew to the cat ghost after he dodged the blast. "Okay, now I will play with you!" He created a ball of ectoplasm on his hand and threw it to the ghost to attack it. "Here, catch, big kitty!"

The cat ghost knocked to a small alley that filled with boxes. Darry took his thermos out and prepared to suck the cat ghost inside. But then when the flying dusts cleared, he saw nothing.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" He questioned. The alley was empty. Darry floated down to check and searched for his target. "Huh? Where is it? Why it is not here?" He searched in the rumbles of boxes. After a while of searching, he found nothing. So Darry decided to shrug it off.

"Ah, whatever… Aunt Valerie can catch it if it was actually fled anyway." He said. "Better get back to play my game," Boys… their minds are totally locked in game whenever they're playing them.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The next day at school…

"Hey, Vio!" Darry waved to Violine, his best friend.

"Hey, Darry" Violine greeted back, watching her best friend who looked so happy that day.

"I unlocked a special item yesterday,"

"You and your games," Violine rolled her eyes. Behind them, there were some girls stalking with their cameras. "Anyway, are you feeling that we're getting watched lately?"

"Huh?" Darry asked, and then he turned around. The girls hide at instant. "I think it's just your feelings."

Suddenly Darry's ghost sense went off. Violine asked him, "So, wanna go?" She prepared to change into her huntress suit. But Darry went ghost with a sigh and told her.

"Nah, it's probably just the Box Lunch. I can handle this myself," He said and he flew up.

At that kind of time, it was normally just Box Lunch. Darry flew above the school and searched for the ghost. "Where's that girl?" He wondered, guessing it was the Box Lunch. But then he heard a sound he heard yesterday.

Darry turned to see it was the cat ghost from the previous day. "It's that cat again!" He dodged the cat ghost's attack and then caught its tail and threw the ghost. The ghost readied for another attack. Darry was preparing himself to counter the ghost.

The cat ghost jumped and Darry covered his face. But then he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around, to find once again the cat ghost was missing. "It was gone again!" He looked around the school area, but didn't see it anywhere.

Darry remembered about the class. Violine would scold him if he spent his time searching for the ghost that fled to unknown way. Anyway, the ghost didn't seem to be a threatening one. Darry decided to get back to the class.

"Ah, whatever… Better get back to the class," He said and he flew back into the school.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Meanwhile, in other part of the town…

Box Lunch smiled, "Hey," she called the kitty behind her. "So, where are we going now?" She asked the kitty ghost who meowed back in response to her.

"We haven't got caught!" She cheered happily. It was a new record for her to stay out of the Ghost Zone without getting caught.

Box Lunch turned to the kitty ghost and asked, "Where do you want to visit next?"

The kitty ghost stood up and walked to her. Box Lunch giggled. "Let's go again, kitty!" She said as she picked up the kitten. After that, Box Lunch floated while carrying the kitty ghost. "Let's have more fun!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Bell finally rang, meant it was after school…

"So, you haven't caught the ghost?" Violine asked Darry, raising a brow. "And it was a ghost that went around since yesterday?" She gasped.

Darry replied to her, "Well, what I could do? It was fled!"

"You could've called me if you need any help, you knew that." Violine told him. "I got a ghost tracker on my watch." And then Violine continued, "Maybe I just became a huntress and trained to fight ghosts one and a half year ago, unlike you who've been trained ever since a child. But I decided to become a huntress just like my mother to help you helping out our parents in the base. You could've called me. I am becoming a helper not for nothing."

Darry recalled the memory when Violine was deciding to become a huntress. It surprised him when she was suddenly appearing with that suit in a ghost battle. He has to admit, Violine was skilled. Not to mention calmer than him. She was way more mature in thinking. That was probably what caused her to be able to handle things more.

"Fine, I will catch it next time it reappears," Darry told her.

"Oh, yeah…" Violine said again. "I haven't seen Box Lunch since the last time we caught her."

"Me too," Darry said, thinking about the oddness. "Maybe she is finally tired?"

Suddenly Darry's ghost sense went off. "Speaking about ghosts," He said and changed into his ghost form. Violine smiled and showed him her watch.

"Need some helping hand this time?"

"Alright, let's go."

Violine changed her suit. The two flew outside the school using Darry's intangibility. Once they were outside, they looked around for the ghost.

Below them, Box Lunch was carrying the kitty ghost. Box Lunch gasped when she spotted Darry and Violine on the air. "Ah!" She quickly hide behind a nearly wall.

"Are they looking for me?" She asked worriedly. "I don't want to return yet… I can't let them find me now…" She said, and then she looked to the kitty ghost on her hands. "You're thinking the same too, aren't you?"

The kitty ghost meowed in response.

"Ah," Violine exclaimed and pointed to a cat ghost she saw from afar. "Is that the ghost?"

"Yeah, it was!" Darry told her. It was indeed the escaped ghost. He turned to Violine and nodded at her. The two agreed and flew to that ghost, blasting it with ghost ray and ecto-gun. The cat ghost leaped again, and after that it disappeared from their sight.

"It was gone again!" Darry said, disappointed.

"Let me track it," Violine said, holding out her watch. There were four blinking dots. One of them was next to Violine, the other one was a bit far. The other two were in a same spot. Violine could easily tell the one next to her was Darry. "It was still around. But there're other ghosts as well," Violine told Darry.

"Blast it," Darry said, "Let's head to this dot first," He pointed to the dot that stood alone. Once the two decided, they chased the dot that stood alone. Darry blasted to the direction of that dot, revealing the invisible cat ghost.

"I found the lost kitty!" He smiled to Violine. "Or more like, big kitty."

The cat ghost attacked back and Darry dodged the attack. Violine dodged as well. The two tried to attack the cat ghost, but it moved too fast. When the two stopped to take some breath, Violine looked below and spotted Box Lunch.

_Box Lunch? _She questioned in her mind. _So that was the other dot..._

"Darry, look below." Violine told him. Darry looked below and saw Box Lunch.

"Box Lunch?" He asked. "What she is doing here?"

Violine shrugged, didn't know as well. She turned her attention back to the cat ghost and quickly informed Darry, "Duck!"

Darry dodged the attack when Violine told him. The two looked at each other and then to the cat ghost. They always can deal with the little ghost girl later. They wondered how to stop the ghost's fast movements. And then Violine got an idea.

"Darry, go get something to get the ghost's attention. I will catch it with my net after that." Violine said.

"Something like… a ball?" Darry asked back. A cat is a cat after all. Violine nodded, that could work. Darry headed back to school and said, "Alright. I will get some ball from the school. I will be right back!"

Violine nodded and turned her attention back to the ghost. Time to kill some time while waiting Darry to return…

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"So, in the end nobody is able to get a picture of Darry's hair fully blown by the wind." A girl announced. Other girls were gathering in circles. "I guess we will choose the winners from the ones who took best pictures of him flying instead then!" She announced.

"The winners please stand up in the middle!" She said. After that three girls walked to the middle while others gave applause. Another girl walked into the middle, holding the prizes and hand them to the winners.

"Congratulations to the winners!" The girl who announced earlier spoke again. "Let's take the winners' photo to be kept in our book!"

Another girl came with a camera, ready to take a picture of the winners. She counted down, "Three, two, one…"

"Oops, sorry! Excuse me, passing by!" Darry phrased through the ceiling and then through the floor really fast, just when the camera was clicked. Everyone blinked.

The girl who took the picture earlier checked the photo's result while others were collected around her to see it as well. And they found out the snapped picture was Darry's flying pose with his hair fully blown by the wind. The camera girl squealed happily meanwhile the other girls groaned.

"Excuse me! Passing by again!" Darry said as he phrased through the floor and then through the ceiling while he was holding a ball.

The girls quickly looked up with 'aww's.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Violine was still fighting with the cat ghost. And then Darry appeared with a ball on his hand. Violine sighed in relief when she saw him finally returned.

"Okay, kitty… here's a ball! Go catch it!" Darry said, and then realized that it was not a puppy. "Wait, wrong sentence. But, here's a ball. Do you want it?" He said, showing the ball and throw it to the ghost.

The cat ghost caught the ball, and that was when Violine used her net to catch the ghost. The plan worked. The two smiled. Darry pulled out the thermos and readied to catch the ghost. But the cat ghost was tearing the net with its claw.

"Ah, man… What we gonna do now?" Darry groaned.

Violine began to think again. _There must be something that kept this ghost stayed wandering here…_ And then she remembered the other dot on her watch. If one was Darry's dot, one was cat ghost's dot, and one was Box Lunch's dot, what was the last dot? Violine then remembered that the last dot was close with Box Lunch's dot. _Could it be…_

She turned to see the Box Lunch below again. She was sitting by the wall. Violine looked at Box Lunch, she was holding something.

The cat ghost attacked Darry, who used ghost shield to reflect the attack. The two were fighting on the air meanwhile Violine hovered below with her board. "Vio? Huh? Vio?" Darry confused to see Violine hovered down there.

"…Dude!" Darry mouthed, trying to continue fighting with the cat ghost. He wanted to follow after Violine, but he can't let the cat ghost escape again. So he was continuing to fight the ghost to hold it there until Violine was back.

After a while, Violine flew up again with her board and Box Lunch followed behind her. "Stop!" She shouted to Darry and the ghost. "Here, all you wanted is him, right?" She asked the cat ghost and showed a kitty ghost on her hands. The cat ghost instantly stopped its attack and flew to the kitty ghost that meowed to the cat ghost.

Violine released the kitty ghost and let it flew to its parent. The two snuggled. Darry, Violine, and Box Lunch watched the scene.

"So… how did you know it was actually searching for its kid?" Darry asked.

"Mother instinct," Violine told him. "Every parent worries about their child. This ghost must have some reason that it still wanted to stay in this place and not leaving. But it was not doing any harm. It was actually just searching for its kitten,"

Box Lunch stared at the two feline ghosts, and then continued to listen to Violine's explaination.

"Just like how Lunch Lady searched for her daughter when she wasn't around at home. It was probably the same," Violine said, smiling. They watched as the two feline ghosts flew to the direction of the existing Ghost Portal, knowing the location where they should head home.

Darry then turned to Box Lunch, "I guess you should head home too, kiddo. Your mom probably worried again. I don't want her looking for me as her lunch again."

"I like to play around!" Box Lunch complained. "And Darry never lets me to play around for a long time when he is around." She said while talking to Darry in third point of view through the boy was right in front of her eyes.

"It was because all you do is just popped out and annoys me, or anybody else in that matter." Darry said. "But today you already got your long day off from me. So, let's head home now."

"But I still want to play around!" Box Lunch said, but then her stomach grumbled. "Okay, maybe after the lunch…" She said. Ghosts could feel hunger too. Darry just gave a little smile. He always wanted a little sibling. Just sometimes, Box Lunch alone was already like a sister to him- annoying little sister.

"Alright," Darry said and he pulled out his hand, asking to hold Box Lunch's hand. "Let's head home now," What he meant was to his home and the Ghost Zone.

Box Lunch pulled out her hand and hold Darry's hand.

"I'll be heading home now. See you at the Nasty Burger?" Darry asked Violine before he flew home with Box Lunch.

"See you at the Nasty Burger, then." Violine replied.

**Attack of a Cat Ghost – End**

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D_

_I am really enjoying to write this series now since it was sitting on my head for who-knows-how-long-but-me-and-the-one-up-there-and-maybe-some-of-you-lol_

_The next chapter gonna feature one of the ghosts you knew~ Youngblood! Finally another chapter with real ghost instead of random ghost after the 1__st__ episode, huh?_

_I think most of people actually ignore this crappy nextgen fan-fic but I would love to see any review xD *shot*_

_This doesn't mean I am not grateful for those who already faved, followed, and reviewed this ouo'' *shot* Thank you for those who already did that! *hugs ya all*_

_See ya in the next episode P:_


	5. Just Like Peter Pan

_So this is like… almost 4 in the morning? I just have to finish this chapter… D: my idea is working good at nights._

_Sorry for the lack of update. I hope you like this one!_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"So, heard the news lately? They said kids are getting missing recently." Mike told Anthony, Darry, and Violine as the three walked down the street.

"Yes, I've heard." Violine said, "It's all over the news lately."

"What? You gotta be kiddin'. " Darry replied. "Are they kidnapped or something?"

Anthony shivered in the thought and cowered, "Isn't that creepy? I don't want to get kidnapped!"

"Anthony, the missing ones are kids." Mike said. "We are not kids, we're teens!"

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Anthony said, sighing in relief. Teens were different with kids, anyway.

"Kids around the age of 5 to 10 were the ones that went missing." Violine said. "Nobody got an idea where the kids went."

Mike leaned to Darry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hmm… looks like we can try to figure out? Or maybe save them."

"I don't know." Darry shrugged. "It's rather a big case since it's involved the whole town. Our parents might not let us to interfere."

And then a little blond girl with twin tails on her head ran to Anthony, calling him. "Anthony!" She called and ran to hug him.

"Hi, Wendy!" Anthony said, picking her up and then put her down again. "How's school? Why are you here?" Wendy was Anthony's little sister. She was just 7 years old.

"Some of my friends are playing pirates today," Wendy told him. "I just want to head home with you, the teacher told me to go straight home with my family." She smiled like a little girl she was, and then she turned to Darry.

"Hi there, Darry!" She said, knowing Darry as Danny Phantom's son-everyone in the town knew. She felt very happy to meet him in person. All these time, Wendy just heard about Darry from Anthony.

"Hi there," Darry greeted back and then patted Wendy's head.

Anthony turned to Wendy and then said, "Alright, you wanted to get home with me, aren't you? Let's go now." He said, holding Wendy's hand. "I am leaving now, guys." Anthony said, turning to Mike, Darry, and Violine.

Wendy waved to the three and the three waved back. Darry was watching the two. He really wanted to have siblings. Being the only kid at home sometimes get very boring, especially when your father rarely home and your mother often went out for helping ghost stuff.

"Oh, yeah… we got homework today." Violine reminded. Darry and Mike sighed.

"You're reminding about them again," Darry said. Being a grown up sure is a bit annoying. Sometimes he wondered if he could stay a kid forever. It was fun. All you do is having fun all the time- wait, he was doing that.

A bit bored, Darry looked up at the sky, and then he saw something on the air far from the place they're standing. "Eh, is that a pirate ship?" Darry asked, pointing to the direction where he saw that thing.

Mike and Violine looked up, but they saw nothing. Mike turned into disappoint when he saw nothing, because he really wished to fight a ghost with Darry.

"Where?" Violine asked.

"I don't see a thing." Mike told him.

"It is over there! Don't you see it?" Darry told them again. He was sure that he saw a pirate ship. "It's still there. It's clearly!"

"There's nothing on the sky, dude. It's just the clouds there." Mike said. "Are you kidding me?"

Darry looked up again to see, but there was no longer a ship on the air. "Now it was gone." He sighed. "But I swear… It was really there!"

"Maybe it was your imagination. There was nothing there from the start." Violine said.

"There was nothing… from the start?" Darry asked. Violine and Mike nodded.

"If it was really a ghost, people should've already screamed and ran away." Violine told him. "I told you that you played too much video game." Violine said to Darry. Darry thought about that for a while. Through he was still thinking that it was really a pirate ship up there, Darry finally decided to shrug it off.

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 5 : Just Like Peter Pan**

School day was going normally- or as normal as it was. By 'normal', it was the fangirls stalked Darry, Mike and Anthony shoved Joey into the locker, Girl Gang of Win and Darry pulled prank to each other, boys stared at Jessica dreamily, Violine being the only serious student, and Mrs. Dobson yelled at the students to not make havocs at school.

After school on Casper High, not everyone was home instantly.

"Okay, on three. Get the catapult ready." Felicia said to her two friends. Helen was checking the little trick they already put on the hallway.

"Looks like it will work well." She gave a thumb to Felicia and Serena.

"One," Felicia said as she eyed Darry walking down the hallway. "Two,"

Once Felicia was sure with the position, she told the two. "Three!"

Serena shot the rock using the catapult. Darry noticed and quickly ducked. He turned to the way where the rock came and said, "Well, looks like it is another fail to add to your book!"

The rock was actually hitting a side of a wood that put on some books. It made the basket that full of tomatoes on the other side of the wood jumped and hit Darry on his face. Seeing their mission didn't fail, Felicia, Serena, and Helen laughed on Darry's face.

Darry glared at the three, and then he shot a small ectoblast from his finger to a little rope behind the girls that he have prepared. The rope cut off and a bucked filled with paint fell on the three girls. Darry laughed back on the three.

Violine passed through them with a book on her hand. "You guys never stopped being kids, are you?"

"Haha…" Darry stopped his laughter and then say, "It's not being childish! It was their fault in the first place!"

"No, it was his fault!" Felicia defended, pointing at Darry.

"Don't four of you realize that you acted very childish? We're not children anymore." Violine said. "Grow up, all of you."

"Naaah," Darry put his hands behind his head, relaxing. "I prefer being this way."

"Yeah, Barrell. You need to grow up. You should not be that short!" Felicia teased.

"You're also short!" Darry snapped back. Violine face palmed.

"Not as short as you."

"Say that again, skinny-bone! Your body is not officially a paintbrush with all the paint on your face!"

"You should've thanked me for the tomatoes, veggie boy!"

"Vegetables are healthy!"

"Yes, they are." Helen said in the middle of Darry and Felicia's mouth-fight. The two glared at her. Helen grinned sheepishly and then said, "Well, that's true."

"Well played, Failed paint girl. I will see your next failed art." Darry told Felicia.

"We will make you roll over, tomato Barrell. Just wait." The two gave last glare to each other before finally walked away with their own company; Felicia with Serena and Helen, and Darry with Violine. They were ready to get home.

"I wonder why you're still playing around like that." Violine said, pulling one tomato off from Darry's body and threw it away. Darry turned intangible and let the left tomatoes fell down.

"That's better than getting your mind buried with the books." Darry said to Violine. Violine rolled her eyes, and then Darry's ghost sense went off. "Alright, time to kick some ghost butt." Darry said excitedly, changing into his ghost form.

Violine rolled her eyes and switched into pink huntress suit, and then she hold her hand with Darry who turned both of them intangible through the school's ceiling. Darry saw two ghosts up there- one of them is a random green blob and the other one was a ghost boy who dressed in pirate outfit.

The boy laughed and flew around happily. Meanwhile the random blob was just flying around. Darry and Violine looked at each other and then nodded. The two flew to the ghosts. Violine shot the green blob with an ecto-gun and Darry punched the blob.

Violine pulled the thermos out and sucked the ghost inside, after that she closed it.

_One down_, Darry thought. He flew to the other one to knock him down, but the ghost boy dodged with a laugh. Darry charged his hands with ghost rays and then shot to the ghost's direction, only to be dodged again. The pirate-boy was laughing, teasing Darry.

Darry gritted his teeth and chased the pirate boy with charged rays again. He shot another blast, but it was dodged. Violine was just staring at Darry confusedly while stayed still in her place.

Darry continued to chase the ghost and kept blasting, all of them missed. "Blast it," Darry cursed since none of the blasts hit the boy. He flew again, this time away from Violine to chase the ghost.

"D-Darry- what are you doing?" Violine asked.

Darry tried to blast again, "Can't you tell?" He blasted again. This little boy sure is quick in dodging. "I am fighting!" The pirate boy charged to Darry with his sword. Darry quickly caught the sword with his two hands, struggling to not let the ghost slash his body. "A little help here?" Darry asked to Violine, but she didn't do anything to help him like she normally did.

But finally Darry managed to kick the ghost away from him so he was safe again. Soon, the ghost was blasting a ghost ray on Darry. Darry quickly dodged it.

Violine was just staring in disbelief. "Darry, stop this nonsense."

Darry tried to dodge some more hit of the ghost, and then he charged his hands with rays. Darry shot the rays to the ghost.

"Stop!" Violine shouted.

The ghost put his tongue out, mocking Darry. Darry flew to the ghost in annoyance to hit him, but he flew up so Darry didn't hit the ghost.

"Stop!" Violine begged again.

The ghost fled by flying away from them. Darry tempted to chase the ghost, but this time Violine shouted again… and loud.

"Darry, stop!"

Darry stopped in his place, he turned to Violine with annoyed face. "What is it? Why you wanted me to stop?"

"What were you doing?" Violine asked, half angry, half confused, half worried.

"I was going to catch that ghost!"

"The ghost was caught!"

"I was going to catch the other one! Why you didn't help me at all?"

"There was only one ghost!" Violine shouted at her loudest.

Darry turned confused this time. "But, there were two ghosts…" He was very sure of that. One of them was a green blob, and the other one was a pirate boy. "Didn't you see? There was this boy wearing pirate clothes who fought with me! And he almost slashed me with his sword!"

"But there wasn't any other ghost," Violine told him.

"I am really sure! There was another ghost!" Darry said stubbornly.

"Fine! I will check the ghost radar!" Violine said. She pressed a button on her watch and then she looked at it. It only showed Darry's beeping light. "Where is it now? There was none!"

"He already flew away! I was going to chase him when you stopped me!" Darry shouted back.

"No, Darry. There was nothing in the radar because there was nothing from the start!" Violine told him. Darry gritted his teeth. He was really sure that there was really a ghost, but how to prove this to Violine? Darry turned around, and noticed there was someone hiding at the school's top. Darry decided to use a third person's help. Darry flew there and Violine followed after him.

The girl who was hiding there with her camera gulped once she saw Darry and Violine flew closer to her. She hoped they didn't see her.

But what surprised her, Darry was actually calling her. "Hey!"

The girl instantly screamed and went confused with what she should do. Should she run? Should she stay? Should she? She was confused. Her face was red from blushing. She was found when she was stalking Darry(again).

"A-ah-ah…" She gaped. "M-me?"

"Yes, you." Darry replied. The girl screamed in joy- or in fangirling time. She looked like wanted to faint. Darry then asked her, "You were watching the whole scene, weren't you?"

"A-ah…" She gaped again. "I- I am really sorry!" She felt so embarrassed to be busted by her love interest.

Darry ignored that 'sorry', after all he already knew that the girls stalked him all the time. Darry returned to his main intention. "Did you see a ghost boy up there when I and Vio tried to catch ghost?"

The girl was speechless, but she slowly nodded, without any other words.

Darry turned to Violine proudly. "Ha! Told ya what!"

The girl opened her mouth then say, "I- I saw one ghost boy… it was you." Darry and Violine stared at the girl in same time, noticed she mistook the question. The girl shivered at the stare. Darry decided to ask her again.

"No, no… I mean was there any other ghost? Other than the green ghost? No, exclude me. There was something else, right? There was this ghost with pirate outfit, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Darry asked with a bit panic. Sweats dropped from his forehead. He hoped the girl to say 'yes' or another nod, but the girl shook her head instead.

"N-no… I didn't see anything else-"

"H-how come?" Darry questioned. Violine gave him the face of told-you-what. Darry was staring at the girl in disbelief, and then asked again. "T-there was a ghost! There was this ghost! You were lying, right?"

"I-I am sorry-" the girl said worriedly. "I was- maybe I was distracted, I- didn't see anything else!" The girl said, she was too much focusing to look at Darry. "M-maybe you can ask to the rest…" The girl pointed to others' hiding places. Darry turned to those hiding places and surprised the other fangirl as well.

"You there!" He suddenly shouted to the fangirls. "You saw a pirate ghost up there, didn't you?"

The girls earlier were still surprised, but they shook their heads. Darry flew to the other side quickly, with a worried look. The girls he talked to earlier were melting in their places.

"You! Did you see a pirate ghost?" Shook. "How about you?" Shook. "Anyone saw a ghost?" Nobody saw that ghost. "How about you? Did you record anything on your camera? Can I see? Please?" Darry began to panic. Back there, he saw a pirate ship… and now, he saw a pirate ghost. He began to worry that he was getting crazy. The girl gave Darry her camera and he was checking the video.

"Darry, it's useless… nobody saw that ghost," Violine said while coming closer to Darry. "There wasn't any pirate ghost-" Violine then leaned closer to Darry to watch the video together with him. The video was playing, but it was mainly focusing on Darry, and didn't show anything else. Darry gave the camera back to the girl in rush, and talked to other girl.

"You. Did you record the battle earlier?" Darry borrowed another video, but it showed only him again. Darry returned the video again. "You. Did you record that? How about you? You?"

"Darry… stop!" Violine said, just when Darry saw another video and it was another him-focused. Darry threw it away in hurry and Violine caught the video just before it fell and broke. "Darry, stop this!"

Violine returned the video to the fangirl, and then chased her best friend. Darry began to get frustrated.

"There was no video with that ghost!"

"There is!" Darry said stubbornly, still checking through the videos. "There was that ghost. I will prove it to you!"

"There won't be any videos with that ghost!"

"Argh!" Darry threw the last camera on the air, and Violine caught it again before it fell.

"Darry, stop that!" Violine said and return the camera to the girl. "There was no ghost in the videos because…"

"…They are all just focused on me!" Darry spoke out loud, anger filled him.

"…that ghost wasn't there at all," Violine finished her earlier sentence. Darry grumbled and covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear more of Violine's rambling about how much he played video game- how much his mind taken over by stuffs. How much he was simply imagined the ghost. Darry jumped off the school's roof and flew home by himself. He flew away from Violine, leaving her who called him worriedly.

"Darry!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Darry was flying to his house's direction when he saw Mike and Anthony on the park below him. They were talking to each other- more like Mike tried to calm Anthony down. Curious, Darry landed next to them and changed back into his human form.

"Mike, Anthony. What happened?" He asked, walking to the two. Mike and Anthony turned to see Darry.

Behind Darry, Violine who was chasing him landed and putting the jet back into her boots. Violine sighed in relief after she finally chased Darry. "There you are. Don't just go off like that." She turned to Mike and Anthony who looked a bit off. "What happened?"

"Wendy… Wen… she is…" Anthony began.

"Wendy is gone today." Mike finished for Anthony.

"What?" Darry and Violine gasped. So the kidnapper now got Anthony's little sister. That cute little sister who really likes her brother… The little girl with twin tails who looked up at Darry as well. "How? When?" Darry asked.

"She was saying that she was going to play with her friends at the park. I told her that I was going to sit down for a bit and searched for a seat. And after that she was gone, just like that!" Anthony explained. "I looked around the park but she was nowhere! She won't go home without asking me first! I searched all the places in this park! She was nowhere to be found!"

"What game she was going to play?" Violine asked.

"She was saying that she was going to play pirates with others." Anthony said. "But there wasn't any kid in the park as well!" The pirate word clicked on Darry's head. It reminded him about the ghost he met earlier.

"There could be a possibility that they got kidnapped too," Mike thought about it.

"Wendy was really excited to join that game," Anthony said. "Because her favorite fairy tale is Peter Pan, and they got pirates in it. And her name is the same with one of the characters."

"Speak about pirates, I just saw this pirate ghost a while earlier." Darry spoke out, causing Mike and Anthony to widen their eyes.

"What? Really?"

"There wasn't anything there, nobody saw any ghost." Violine said to Darry. "Back there you were saying that you saw a pirate ship…"

"But I really saw that," Darry protested, he hoped Mike and Anthony to believe in him. And then the four of them heard three laughs. The four turned to see the Girl Gang of Win leaned at the tree near them.

"Hahahaha," Felicia laughed. "Well, there was really nothing on the air. We heard what was happened from others. That must be very embarrassing, Barrell."

"Y-you heard about the fight?" Darry asked. "But that was there, on the air, fighting with me!"

"Nobody saw a thing, you was the only one who kept saying there was a ghost. The news is getting popular fast." Felicia turned to Serena and Helen who shook their head. "None of them saw any ghost other than the green one you and your wife caught." Violine blushed a bit.

"She is not my wife, and there was really a ghost!" Darry said. "There was this ghost around the age of eight to ten with green hair and pirate costume! He also has buckteeth!" He shouted out the information about the ghost.

"I never thought you got very high imagination. You should've joined literature class." Felicia said, and then she turned to her two friends. "Let's go, girls."The three left the four just like that.

"I guess I should leave now," Violine said, looking at her watch. "I should prepare the dinner for tonight." She waved to the boys and went off with her jet. Darry turned to Mike and Anthony hopefully.

"You guys believed in me, right?"

"After what I've heard… it's hard to say," Mike was confused with who to believe. He wanted to believe in Darry, but he was unsure in same time. Darry seemed disappointed. Meanwhile Anthony was still thinking about his sister.

Darry looked at Anthony, and decided drop the topic about the ghost off. He got an idea to cheer him up a bit- and cheering himself up a bit as well from the seeing a ghost issue. "…Want to play some video game at my house?" Darry invited Mike and Anthony. Mike and Anthony looked at each other. Anthony seemed a bit off, but Mike convinced him to join with a nudge. Finally the two nodded. The three walked away from the park to go to the Fentons' house.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Sam was not at home yet because of this missing kids' case, she was deciding to help Tucker and Valerie for this case.

When the three almost arrived in their destination, Darry sensed a ghost nearby. He quickly turned around and looked around him.

"A ghost?" Mike instantly asked. The answer was obvious. Mike was half excited- after all he wanted to 'help' with ghost problems all these time. Darry finally spotted the ghost- a pirate he saw earlier. The pirate boy ghost was laughing and flying around.

"You again!" Darry glared and prepared his fists with ghost rays. Mike and Anthony looked at Darry in confusion.

"Huh?" Mike and Anthony asked. Darry turned to them and realized that they couldn't see the ghost- just like Violine and other fangirls. "Who are you talking to?" Mike asked.

"Hello? Can't you see this ghost that float right in front of us?" Darry asked them. Mike and Anthony shook their heads.

"There was no ghost." Anthony stated.

The ghost was attacking Darry with a blast and Darry quickly dodged it. Mike and Anthony watched in confusion as Darry tried to blast the ghost he saw back.

"Dude, this is not funny at all!" Mike said. He was a bit annoyed. "I know you know that we are really excited for a ghost fight with you! But you can't make funny about it by faking a fight in front of us and tease us for not able to fight like you or Violine! Maybe that or you are having hallucinations like what Violine said."

"D-dude… I am not joking!" Darry shouted. "I am being serious!"

Darry received a blast and hit a wall. "Believe me!" He shouted again and he flew to the ghost's direction to repay the attack. Mike and Anthony just watched Darry fighting this 'unseen ghost' confusedly.

"Why?" Darry asked the ghost when he finally got to nailed him. "Why can't they see you?" The boy was just laughing for the reply. After that the ghost blasted Darry and cornered him by preparing his weapon on his neck.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Violine just finished preparing the food for dinner. Her parents were still with their jobs. Violine remembered about the event earlier. She was sighing.

Darry's voice was repeating on her head over and over. She decided to take her parents' ghost list book and opened it. "Darry…" She muttered as she went through the pages. "There wasn't any ghost like that,"

"_There was this ghost around the age of eight to ten with green hair and pirate costume! He also has buckteeth." _Impossible, Violine thought as she shook her head. _There is no such ghost like that…_ She flipped through the pages. Skulker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Nocturne, Vortex, Undergrowth…

And then she stopped at one page and stared at it.

Youngblood.

"_There was this ghost around the age of eight to ten with green hair and pirate costume! He also has buckteeth." _Darry's words played back in her mind. She stared into the picture and read the description about Youngblood. Sweats dropped from her forehead fast. Violine's heartbeat was beating fast. Violine hurriedly closed the book once she was done reading. She took the book with her and ran outside her house.

"Darry!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Felicia, Serena, and Helen were walking to Darry's house from a nearby alley- so that way they can spy on him secretly.

"I want to see that boy's face after that incident earlier." Felicia said. "The ghost is real? Oh My, I never thought that Barrell boy finally gone crazy because fantasizing to be a hero too much!"

"Let's see if he is still all loud about that ghost thing," Serena said, agreeing with Felicia. Helen just chuckled. The three laughed together after that.

"A ghost around the age of eight to ten with green hair and pirate costume?" Felicia replayed Darry's words.

"And not to forget buckteeth." Serena reminded.

"What an amazing imagination." Helen nodded. The three continued to walk.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Violine came as fast as she could to Darry's house. She needed to pull her words back.

The ghost was existed. It was really exist. It's not some kind hallucinations. There was not much known in that information book, so that meant their parents didn't know full information about him either. The note was made without Darry's dad- who knew everything about ghosts better than rest of people anyway.

And too bad Danny was out of the town- or earth at that moment.

_And if you tie them up- the fact that their parents didn't know about this ghost's full information with the case happening lately… _If her guess was right…

Violine arrived. She saw her best friend was standing against the wall. He looked like he was cornered or something. "Darry!" She called worriedly. Like she thought, the ghost was returning-through she still couldn't see the ghost.

Darry kicked the ghost away from him and then panted. Violine ran to him and he walked to Violine.

"Are you hurt?" Violine asked, looking at him. She was glad that he didn't injured. "I am sorry, I believe you now." Violine opened the book and showed Darry the picture of the ghost- the exactly same ghost with the one he was facing now.

"Is this the same ghost with what you see?" Violine asked him. Darry looked at the book and then at the ghost. "Ah, yes! That's definitely the one!"

Mike and Anthony gathered behind the two and looked at the book as well. The name said Youngblood- so that was the ghost's name.

"Sometimes this ghost only could be seen by some kind of people," Violine read out. "But what kind of people?" Violine then questioned.

Youngblood laughed, and finally he spoke out. "So you finally find out eh, matey? Can't you figure it out? My name is Youngblood. Only people with young bloods can see me!" He said out loud and then laughed again.

"Only people with…" Darry repeated, "…young bloods can see him?" He questioned. The four thought about that for a moment. So that meant- Darry was the only one with young blood between them?

Youngblood smirked and he attacked four of them. Darry gasped and push them away. "Watch out!" Luckily, none of them got hurt. And so Darry was battling with Youngblood, again.

"But how do we watch out when we can't even see the ghost?" Anthony confused. Three of them tried a way to make them able to see the ghost meanwhile Darry was fighting with Youngblood.

Felicia, Serena, and Helen were peeking from the alley, wondered if Darry is fighting with nothing again. But they gasped when they saw the pirate ghost was not Darry's hallucinating rumor-that they originally would love to make fun of. Their stuffs that originally wanted to be used for preparing a prank fell off from their hands.

"I can't see anything!" Mike tried to track Youngblood. They would love to help Darry if they could see the enemy.

"What? There was really that ghost!" Felicia said as she watched the fight. "The ghost he talked about was really real!" It was loud so Violine, Mike, and Anthony turned to the trio and listened.

"There was the same ghost with the description!" Serena said, gasping as well.

"Wait…" Violine asked, "You three can see the ghost?"

"Wait, you can't?" Felicia asked Violine back. The three girls began to get a bit panicked because they thought they went crazy just like the half-ghost boy. Violine looked at Felicia and thought about some things…

_Girl Gang of Win and Darry often prank each other… that way, they're staying like a child. A child at heart… A young heart… A young blood!_

"That's it!" Violine stated out. That made Mike, Anthony, Felicia, Serena, and Helen stared at her in confusion. Violine then explained, "Only people with young bloods can see him- only people with kid at heart can see the ghost!"

"People with kid at heart?" Felicia raised a brow- she was just arriving anyway. Serena and Helen didn't get what Violine stated either.

"But... how to make us becoming kid at the heart?" Anthony asked.

"Kids are…" Violine thought about it, remembering the fights of Darry and Girl Gang of Win. "They're adventurous, they're full of passion,… they are…" She realized the last part, "They had fun with everything they do." So that's why Darry, Felicia, Serena, and Helen could see the ghost.

"That's it!" Violine told Mike and Anthony. "We need to become a kid at the heart! We must forget that we are teens and getting to adulthood! All we're going to have is… fun!"

Felicia, Serena, and Helen smiled on this. "Need some help of making fun?" Felicia asked as she raised one water balloon.

"Um, maybe…" Mike wanted to say something, but before he finished, Felicia hit his face with the water balloon. Anthony burst out laughing when he saw him. Violine giggled. But soon, Serena hit Anthony's face with another water balloon, it made Mike laughed at Anthony back. After that Helen hit Violine's face with water balloon. At first, Violine wanted to complain a bit, but then she laughed together with the other boys.

"Hahaha! Just dream about it, kid! They will not able to see me!" Youngblood said to Darry, still fighting with him. "Your dad got this kind of case too, only him and you who can see me for being a child at heart!"

"Blast it," Darry cursed. But then his attention went to Violine, Mike, and Anthony (_and… when did those losers arrived?_ He wondered).

"Ah!" Mike, Violine, and Anthony gasped.

"I see him!" Mike said.

"Me too!" Anthony said.

"I can see him now!" Violine said.

"Uh-oh…" Youngblood a bit panicked. Darry grinned. Girl Gang of Win prepared their catapult and water balloons.

Darry turned to Youngblood and asked him teasingly. "What now, Youngblood?" He felt proud that he was not alone this time.

"They found me!" Youngblood panicked. "They found me!" His shapeshifter-parrot said as well. "Retreat back into the sheep!"

"The ship," His shapeshifter-parrot corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Return to the ship!" He said. And then a ship was appearing on the sky. Darry, Mike, Anthony, Violine, Felicia, Serena, and Helen gasped. It was the ship he saw before, Darry thought.

The ship floated down to let Youngblood ride on it. A few look on the pirate ship could be seen by the teens. It was a normal pirate ship-but ghostly. There were a lot of skeletons on there. And, they saw some kids slightly, in an opened room in the ship. The teens gasped.

"W-Wendy!" Anthony gasped. He saw his little sister. He wanted to reach for her, but the ship was floating up again. "Wendy!"

"The kids!" Violine shouted. "Those are the missing kids!" Violine getting to realized this. "So that's why nobody knew where those kids gone… no adults could see this ship! We must save the kids!"

"And Wendy," Anthony said, "Wendy!" He tried to call Wendy again. Anthony remembered that Wendy wanted to play pirates with her friends- maybe she thought this was actually a game- maybe other kids thought the same, but they were tricked into that ship to other level of game. But the ship was floating up and up. Some of the skeleton pirates went to the corner of the ship to look at them. And then Youngblood appeared before they wanted to take off.

"Hahaha! So long!" Youngblood laughed and he returned into the ship.

"We have to get into the ship!" Mike stated, the others nodded in agreement. They needed to save the kids-by fighting a lot of ghost pirates.

"Mateys, get your weapons well prepared," Darry said, readied his thermos on his hand. "We are going to break in,"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The kids in the ship were gathered together in a room. They were tired, they wanted to go home. None of them know the pirate game would end up like this. They really wanted to go home, but none of them were allowed to- actually they were too afraid to, and they couldn't just jump from the ship to the ground.

"Did we lose them?" Youngblood asked one of the skeletons who nodded back in response. "Good! Now we shall set sale to other part of town!"

"Set sail," Shapeshifter-parrot corrected again.

"Set sail to other part of town!" Youngblood fixed his words. Suddenly, there were some noises from the other side of the ship. "Huh?" Youngblood questioned.

"Something is happening," Shapeshifter-parrot said.

"Something is happening?" Youngblood asked. "What's going on here, mate?" He floated to see some of his skeleton pirates. Youngblood gasped when he saw Darry(in ghost form), Violine(in suit), Mike, Anthony, Felicia, Serena, and Helen with ghost weapons on their hands. Mike and Anthony borrowed from Darry's house meanwhile the Girl Gang of Win was using the tools that originally they bought from ghost-protection store to prank Darry.

The team attacked the ghost pirates and knocked them down.

"This is bad," Shapeshifter-parrot squaked.

"This is bad," Youngblood stated.

"Get more backup pirates to fight!" Shapeshifter-parrot told Youngblood.

"Get more backup pirates to fight!" Youngblood ordered as he pointed to the intruders. The skeletons pirates dashed to them with their own weapons on their hands.

Mike smirked, finally time to get some action with helping a ghost fight, he thought. He ran to a group of ghost pirates and attacked them with his weapon. Anthony did the same to the other side as he kept calling for his little sister.

Girl Gang of Win fought with their weapons- frying pan, bat, and racket to kick off some pirate skeletons. After that, they used the real ghost-related stuff to blast some. Later on, the three separated to different group of skeletons to make things faster.

Darry and Violine fought together just like how they always do. They blasted the skeletons away. After some time, the two split up as well. Darry jumped on the air and shot the skeletons below him. Darry landed behind Felicia and returned on fighting stance. The two went back-to-back situation while facing the skeletons that surrounded them.

"I never thought I would team up with you at all, Barrell," Felicia said, still with her fighting stance.

"Same here, Failicia." Darry said, "We can save it for later, this is in a serious case. Cease fire?"

"Cease fire, just for now." Felicia said, smirking. "But, well… how about a bet… Who can take care most of the skeletons?"

"You will regret it later," Darry replied with a smirk. After that, both of them dashed on their enemies and fought them with their ways; Darry with his ghost rays, and Felicia with her tools and weapons.

Darry blasted the rays to some pirates, caused one of their swords fell. Darry took it and used it to fight other pirates.

After some parts of the skeletons cleared, Mike, Anthony, and Violine entered the room where the kids were held. Anthony was glad to see his sister safe.

"Wendy!" Anthony called his sister, and hugged her after that.

"You need to stay safe here, okay?" Violine told the kids. "We will get you out from this place once it's all done."

Youngblood felt frightened, he hid behind the wheels. Darry was done with his part of skeletons, and the rest was Girl Gang of Win's. Darry flew to Youngblood to settle the fight.

"Heh heh," Youngblood tried to laugh a bit, he was pulling out his sword and pointed it on Darry. Darry prepared his sword back. "Come at me, mate, matey, mat, whatever!" Youngblood said.

Seeing Darry didn't attack him first, Youngblood made the first move. Darry defended himself with his sword.

"Kids should not be playing with sharp stuffs!" Darry said as he started fighting back. Youngblood flew up, and so Darry followed. The Girl Gang of Win was finished with the skeletons, and they ran to Violine, Mike, and Anthony. Seeing the way was cleared, now that was a right time to move out from the room.

Violine, Mike, Anthony, Felicia, Serena, Helen, and the children walked outside the room. And they looked up, watching Darry fighting swords with Youngblood. Violine felt a bit worried about this.

"Ha ha! Give app now!" Youngblood grinned widely, seeing that he was going to win.

"Give up," shapeshifter-parrot corrected.

"Shut up now, I am a boat to win!" Youngblood told the shapeshifter.

"About," shapeshifter felt like rolling its eyes.

Darry was gritting his teeth. And finally Youngblood was knocking Darry's sword off from his hand. Youngblood grinned proudly. "Ha! See that? I won't!" Youngblood said to his shapeshifter.

"Won," shapeshifter corrected again, but cheered for Youngblood's winning. Youngblood was about to say something to Darry when he noticed that Darry was already aiming his opened thermos at him. "Oh no… I took too much time to talk with you so I didn't realize he was pulling out that contenter!"

"Container!" Shapeshifter corrected last time before Youngblood tried to run away from the thermos' length to capture a ghost. But it was too late; the two were caught inside the thermos. Only Youngblood's pirate hat remained. Darry closed the thermos, and he took the hat and wore it on his head.

Darry grinned widely. The mission was a success: They saved the kids. And he was also proud to prove that he was not crazy at all. The children who looked at him smiled when they watched him- it's just like in some shows or story books.

Darry grinned and decided to have a little fun with this, "Come on, everyone! Captain Darry Phantom ordered to make the ship set sail!" He felt very proud of himself.

"Aye aye, captain!" Violine, Mike, Anthony, Girl Gang of Win saluted and decided to play this game. After all, it was supposed to be a pirate game in the first place before the kidnapping, wasn't it? The kids who saw the six older kids saluted joined to salute and decided to have fun.

Felicia, Serena, and Hellen prepared the screen. Mike and Anthony sat on the top. Violine phoned the police to tell that they've found the missing kids and told them where they'll land. Violine turned off the phone, and then she smiled when she looked at Darry who was faking to be a captain and take care of the wheel. The kids watched as the ship flew on the town until they landed on an empty field.

"We arrived," Darry happily announced. The kids happily run off from the ship.

"Now, now, wait here until the police come, okay?" Violine-now in normal clothes, told the kids.

"Now, be careful! Be careful! Hey you, don't push your friends!" Felicia said as she and the rest Girl Gang of Win take care of the children. Mike and Anthony counted down the kids' numbers to make sure it was the same with before.

Darry just smiled tiredly while watching the kids while he was changing back into his human form.

"I guess our job now is done." Felicia said, snapping Darry out of his mind. Felicia, Serena and Helen passed in front of Darry. "Just to say, we beat more pirates than you do. And anyway, the cease fire is over. See your trick tomorrow, Barrell." With that, the three left.

"Dude, I have to say it was awesome, really." Mike told Darry.

"I thank you so I can save Wendy and the rest of the kids!" Anthony said with Wendy beside him.

"Hey, all of us did the help, right?" Darry asked back.

"Well, yeah… but we didn't believe at first." Mike had to admit that. "You are the one with a child at heart in the first place."

Wendy walked to Darry and then she thanked him personally, "Thank you for saving me!"

"There's no problem at all," Darry smiled to the girl. Violine just watched her best friend with a smile.

"Say, Darry…" Wendy then say, "Are you Peter Pan?"

_Peter Pan, a fairy tale character who stayed a kid. He can fly and he fought with the pirates. He took over the pirate ship and set sail with Wendy and other kids._

"Well,…" Darry smiled and then replied her, "Maybe I am,"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

And so, after the police arrived and the kids were given to the police, Darry, Violine, Mike, and Anthony went home in separated way(except for Darry and Violine). Darry and Violine decided to walk home together. It was tiring. There were sweats on their faces. They can tell the full story to their parents and people at school later, their parents probably very busy to report back to the kids' parents that they've been found.

It was really should called a day.

Darry was still smiling all the way he walked, and then Violine decided to open the talk.

"No need to hide it," Violine said. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"It was me what?" Darry asked in confusion.

"Who made the ship moved on the air," Violine said, "You did that so we can see the town on the ship, so the kids won't regret everything to come on that ship… you made the last trip fun so they can smile. You know the ship won't be able to sail on the sky without the owner ghost's commands. You were using your ghost powers secretly to make the ship move. How sweet of you,"

"I guess I can't hide it to you, huh?" Darry chuckled a bit. That was the reason why he didn't fly home like how he usually do- his energy was used to make the ship fly. "You know me too well,"

"Of course," Violine smiled. "I am your childhood friend,"

"I just love to make the kids happy," Darry smiled, looking up. "I really wished to have little siblings. I love kids."

"I know you do," Violine giggled.

"My dad is rarely home, so I don't have any playmate at home,"

"Well, I don't have any siblings either,"

"Yeah… at least both of your parents are home in daily, unlike mine. Just one of them go home in daily. I wish I have a sibling…" Darry said, and then turned to Violine. "But, at least I got you."

Violine gasped, "Me?"

"Yep." Darry said, holding Violine's hands with his hands. "You're my best friend ever since my childhood. I am really glad you're there when I need you." Violine was blushing, she couldn't say anything. Darry continued his words, "You often play to my house, you care about me, you taught me when I didn't understand a thing in a lesson, you are…"

Violine was blushing really hard, and Darry was in loss of words. He didn't know what to say next to her. "I think… you are… just… different with others,"

BUMP!

Violine's face was all red.

"Um… uh…" Darry tried to say again. "How to explain this feel, uh… when I am with you… Vio… I,"

"…Darry," Violine finally opened her mouth too. A bit gaping and unsure, but she replied. "I… Actually I-"

"Um, how to put this…" Darry thought again, and then he finally knew how to say it. "Aaah! Yes, that's it! You're just like a sister for me!"

Violine fell silent and blinked. Twice.

"S…sister?" Violine asked, her face was red already because she thought it was… something else. Violine put her head down in embarrassment, her blush got deepened the more she thought about it.

"Yeah! Sister!" Darry said. "You are like a big sister for me, but you're born after me so you should be my little sister, but you act like big sister, but I still think of you as my little sister. Or maybe sometimes you are like a mother or a babysitter… but around my age so big sister is the perfect thing. But I prefer to think you as a little sister… Confusing, eh?" Darry looked to Violine and finally noticed that her whole face was red. He got a little panicked.

"Vio! Uh, Vi-Vio? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Violine snapped out of it, still with a little blush. "I-I am okay!"

"Are you sick?" Darry asked, examining Violine's red face.

"Ah- I am totally okay!" Violine quickly said.

"Oh yeah, what you wanted to say earlier? You actually…?"

"Aaah! That's- no, it was nothing! Really! Really!"

"Really? Oh, you should get some rest. I think you're getting sick. Your face was very red." Darry said, and then he turned to see that they've arrived at the road that they must separate. "I am going to home now. See you later! Get well soon, Vio!" Darry said as he waved to Violine and walked to his house's direction. Violine just smiled and watched Darry walking away.

_Someday, Darry… I will tell you, someday…_

After Darry disappeared from Violine's sight, Violine started walking to her own home. On the now- empty street, suddenly there was a light appeared from the nearby wall. Box Lunch appeared with a pirate costume happily.

"Beware!" She shouted, but then she stopped and looked around confusedly. "Huh? Where're they? I thought we're going to play as pirates,"

**Just Like Peter Pan – End**

_For those who don't get : nobody know that Youngblood could only be seen by people with kid at hearts in some cases. Only Danny and Jazz knew this fact, but Danny was currently out of reach and Jazz… well, she didn't even know that it was Youngblood's doing all long so…_

_Anyway, this is the first episode when Darry and GGoW teamed up and hold a cease fire! 8D_

_The next episode will take place in Fenton Works. :) I would love to see any kind of feedback *loves you all* x3 See ya next ep~_


	6. Little Fenton Adventure

It was a nice day at Amity Park. The members of Fenton Works house decided to pack up old inventions. It's nice to see two young teenagers helping them with the packing. Well, actually you should call it 'playing' with the inventions rather than packing them up.

Darry turned on one of the devices, wondered what it could do.

"A ghost is right in front of you. You must be some sort of an idiot if you don't realize. Ghost right in front of you." The device said. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Well,…" Darry raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I am a half-ghost." After that he turned off the device and put it inside the box. Maddie and Violine were packing the unused inventions to other box.

"What is this one?" Darry asked Maddie, his grandmother as he showed her a bat. It looked like… a normal bat, but with a sticker.

"Oh, that's the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick." Maddie answered, and then recalling the memory.

"Er… what does it do?" Darry asked as he searched for a switch or something like that.

"Well… that's just a normal bat… a bat with 'Fenton' word on it." Maddie said. Darry just gave an 'oh' and put it back in the box.

Maddie was done with packing one box, after that she closed it and picked it up along with two other boxes. "I will go down there to put these in the backyard, okay?"

"Okay, Grandma."

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie smiled. "You two want to keep packing here or go down there for a rest? I will make you some snacks."

"No thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Violine answered politely. "I am enjoying to learn about your inventions while packing them."

"I am learning about the functions!" Darry said- actually 'play' with the functions instead of 'learn'. He picked up another device and turned it on. He waited, but nothing happened. There was just silence. "Is it already broke?" Darry asked, knowing some of the inventions there were already old and broken.

"Is it already broke? Fear me." The device suddenly said. Darry stared at the device on his hand.

"No, it's not." Maddie said, giggling a bit. "It translates ghost language into human language."

"Translate?" Darry raised a brow. "But I speak in human language already!"

"Translate? But I speak in human language already. Fear me."

Maddie giggled again. "That's why it's unused now. I will head down now. You two stay here, okay?"

"Okay!" Darry and Violine said in unison. "Okay, fear me." Ghost Gabber followed after them.

Maddie smiled and closed the door. She walked downstairs with the boxes. Having grandchildren is fun- she already felt Violine as her own granddaughter, because Darry was playing with her ever since they were babies.

Darry and Violine returned to what they were doing, packing up the inventions. Both Darry and Violine were amazed with Jack and Maddie's old inventions. Violine decided to not mess with any inventions, unlike Darry who kept turning every devices on.

Darry found one toaster and pushed the button. An old, uneaten, and no longer edible toast (most likely it was forgotten that it was ever inside) popped out with a Jack Fenton face on it. Darry stick his tongue out when he saw the not edible thing. But he was slightly amazed with Jack's face on it.

"That's yucky. But oh well… it's a bit cool." After that he put the toaster in the box.

"That's yucky. But oh well… it's a bit cool. Fear me." The Gabber said after Darry.

Violine just sighed when she noticed Darry haven't turned the Gabber off.

"This thing kept repeating my words." Darry commented.

"This thing kept repeating my words. Fear me."

"It just adds 'fear me' to every end of message."

"It just adds 'fear me' to every end of message. Fear me."

Violine asked, "Then why don't you turn it off?"

"Well… actually it's a bit funny…" Darry said.

"Well… actually it's a bit funny… Fear me."

"…just… a little bit." Darry said again.

"...just a little bit. Fear me." Gabber kept repeating.

Darry looked at the Gabber and thought for a few seconds. After that he suddenly shouted while raising his hands up in the air. "Beware!" He imitated Box Lunch.

"I am a ghost, fear me." Ghost Gabber said. Darry began laughing.

"Hahahaha. Fear me." The Gabber imitated Darry's laugh.

"This thing is so stupid!" Darry said. "Alright, I am done with this," Darry picked the Ghost Gabber up and reached for the switch.

"This thing is so stupid! Alright, I am do-" The Gabber was switched off. Darry put it inside the box. Violine just shook her head after watching her friend's silliness. Darry took another device and examined it.

"I wonder what this one would do…" He searched for the switch and then he found it. He pressed it, but suddenly a ray came out from the device and hit both of Darry and Violine. The two screamed.

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 6 : Little Fenton Adventure**

"Jazz, can you bring those two lemonades? They've helped us with the packing. They must be tired, but they don't want to stop. Looks like they're very interested with our inventions," Maddie said to her daughter, giggling a bit. She thought the kids were cute with what they did.

"Oh, sure." Jazz replied. She smiled at her mother's little story about her little nephew and niece(she felt her as a niece) checking out the old stuffs. It felt a bit nostalgic for her.

"I will do it in a few seconds." After that Jazz began making the drinks.

Dani peeked in from other room. "Is there any more boxes, Mom?" She asked Maddie.

"The last two are upstairs. Darry and Violine are still looking at them. It's okay, don't take those down yet. They seemed very interested. Let the two have fun." Maddie answered.

"Oh, okay!" Dani giggled. Ever since the disasteroid, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom was adopted by Jack and Maddie and became a part of the Fenton family.

"Should I check them up?" Dani asked after that.

"No, it's okay. I will do that." Jazz said while she was still making the kids' lemonades.

"Dad said to give the two boxes as soon as they done. He wants to lock the garage in the backyard." Dani informed.

"I will tell them that," Jazz said as she put the finished lemonades on a tray and picked it up.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Ouch…" Darry groaned ad rub his head. He felt a bit dizzy. He thought he was still a bit dizzy when he opened his eyes and looked around him, but he was not. He saw Violine in same size with him, but not with the rest of the things in the room.

"What?" He asked. "What happened?"

It took Violine a few seconds to get the weird feeling she felt off. She opened her eyes and gasped at her sight.

"What?" She asked- more like a shout. "What happened to us?" She asked very-worriedly. The two looked around, they were still in the same room, but everything turned bigger-waaaaay bigger.

"What happened?" Violine asked again, panicking. "Darry, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Darry answered, he tried to remember the event earlier. "There was a light from the device and-"

"The device!" Violine realized. "Where is the device?" They looked around to find the gigantic device on the other side of the room that looked so far from where they stood. Looked like it was thrown away accidently when they were hit by the light.

"Whoa! Why is it suddenly so far? And why did everything is so big?" Darry asked.

Violine looked around to examine, and then say. "No, I think we're the ones who turned small instead!" After a second of realizing that, she began to panic. "What we're gonna do? We are so small and how to return to our normal sizes? Darry, this is your fault!"

"How come it was my fault?"

"You turned it on! Now how we can return to normal?"

"I don't know! I don't want to be small either!"

"Hmm,… what if we check the device again? Maybe it has a reverse switch." Violine thought about it. "I don't want to be like this forever!"

The two finally decided to reach for the now-is-gigantic device. But before they could walk there, the door was opened. Jazz Fenton entered with a tray with two lemonades on it.

"Hey, kids. I am bringing you two lemonades-" Jazz said, but she stopped when she found nobody was in the room. Confusedly, she looked at the messy room. She tried to spot the kids, but she didn't found them. Everything was still messy. She wondered if the two ran off somewhere or stopped packing because they're tired. The kids were nowhere in her sight.

"Huh? I thought they're in here." Jazz walked to the right side of the room to check, and then to the left.

"Aunt Jazz!" Darry and Violine shouted, but she couldn't hear them. "We're here!"

"Darry? Violine?" Jazz called. She heard no answer.

"We're down here, Aunt Jazz!" But it was not successful. Jazz put the tray down and walked around again. She almost accidently stepped on Darry and Violine. The two gasped and ran to dodge her steps. The two screamed and running as Jazz walked back and forth.

"Where did they go?" Jazz wondered. "I wonder if they want these lemonades… it's pretty hot today, plus they worked hard to pack these up." She said. She wiped some sweats off her face. Her sweats fell to the floor with high speed, made Darry and Violine gasped again.

"Sweat at 3 o' clock! 3 o' clock! 3 o'clock!" Darry shouted in panic. The two tried to dodge the falling sweats.

"Well, maybe they're downstairs already," Jazz said to herself, "They will pop out by themselves, anyway." She said. And then she turned to the boxes. "I guess I will take these to dad, then." She picked up the rest inventions on the floor-including the device Darry and Violine wanted to use for make them back to normal- into the box. After that she picked the boxes up and walked out the room, and took the lemonades with her as well.

"No!" Darry and Violine gasped when they see her taking the device away. To top of that, Jazz closed the door. Double the bad luck.

"No!" Darry screamed. "What are we gonna do now?"

"What are we gonna do now? We must get that device!" Violine panicked.

"She took it to the backyard! How are we supposed to-" Darry paused. "Oh yeah!" He grinned and raised his hands up, shouting his line. "Phantom Phase!"

Two blue rings formed on Darry's waist, but before they could travel through him, they disappeared just like that.

"W-what?" Darry gasped. He tried to do that again. "Phantom Phase!" But the same thing happened. "My powers are not working!"

"That device must've done that to your ghost powers," Violine thought.

"What are we gonna do now?"

As much as Violine wanted to panic more than she already was, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down and think. But in the end, she was still blaming Darry.

"It's your fault to play around at the inventions," she said again.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, okay?" Darry apologized.

Violine decided to turn her huntress suit on. After she changed suit, she got her jet out. "I guess they're not neutralizing devices," she smiled.

But what surprised her next was… she felt warmth, she felt… hands? Someone was hugging her waist. She quickly blushed and turned to see Darry was wrapping his hands on her waist. "D-Darry! Don't hold me like that!"

"I don't want to fall, okay?" Darry said, recalling how fast Violine usually flew by her jet. Yeah, the two were floating on the jet right now.

"B-But," still, Violine's face was still red, "Do not stay too close to me!" She told him. _I have a crush on my childhood friend and…_

"You can't be possibly planning to leave me alone, could you?"

"No! That's not true! That's not what I meant, j-just…" Violine tried to calm down, she was panicking from the 'hug'. "E-err… don't be too tight,… uh,…" _How do I explain this?_ Awkward…

"Alright, Alright…" Darry said as he loosened his holding on Violine. Sometimes he didn't get what goes on his best friend's mind even though they're always together. "Are we going yet?" Darry asked, snapping Violine out of her mind.

"Ah, yes!" Violine quickly said. And then the two flew to the door with the jet. They hovered near the doorknob and peeked from the keyhole.

"Do you have any idea to get out from the room?" Darry asked.

"Mm…" Violine examined the keyhole, and then to the knob. "Wonder if we can turn the knob,"

Darry gave a thought about it. "How about the net? We can wrap it on the knob, and use your jet to pull it." Darry suggested.

Violine thought about it, "That could work. Let's try."

So they wrapped the net on the knob and used Violine's jet to pull it. Once it was all readied, Darry gave a thumb from below and say, "Okay, go!"

Violine tried to pull the knob with the jet. But it was too hard to open it for this size. "It's no use!" Violine said, but she kept trying. Next, the net was cut off and Violine and her jet were thrown and began falling.

"Vio!" Darry shouted, he ran to Violine as he kept trying to change into his ghost form to save his best friend. "Phantom Phase! Phantom Phase! Blast it! Why it's not working at all?"

Luckily, Violine's watch called the jet and caught her. Violine landed successfully, through it was shaky.

"Phew…" Darry sighed in relief. "You're an okay?"

"I am okay…" Violine said, sighing in relief as well for the little scary moment. Violine tried to control the jet again to make it fly again, but it didn't work, looked like it was broken at the last second. It was already shaky when she was landing, anyway. "Looks like the jet is now out of option," she said in disappointment. Violine decided to change back to her normal outfit.

"At least you're safe,…" Darry said. "But how do we get out from here now?" He stared at the oh-so-high doorknob again. The two walked to the door and tried to find a way. Suddenly they heard some footsteps and Jazz and Maddie's voices.

"When I went inside, they weren't there. Are you sure they didn't go downstairs?" Jazz asked.

"I am positive they didn't. I haven't seen them after I left them in the room. Are you sure they really aren't inside?" Maddie asked back.

"I am sureeee… And they left the inventions scattered. Don't you think it's something strange? I wonder where they gone."

"Do you think there's any ghost capturing them?" Dani's voice appeared.

"No, it's too fast to say that! What if they're actually around here? It would be a big misunderstanding!" Jazz said. Dani chuckled. Maddie turned a bit worried.

"Hmm…" Maddie thought about it. "Yeah, it could be a ghost, but… I will go check upstairs. Jazz, you and Dani can see downstairs."

"Okay!" Jazz and Dani said in unison. After that there were footsteps to go downstairs and footsteps that came closer. Maddie opened the door and looked inside.

"Darry? Violine?" She asked. Nobody answered. She looked around. "Hmm, like what Jazz was saying they aren't in here…"

Darry and Violine used the chance of the opened door to get out from the room. They've learned that shouting won't work since Maddie won't be able to hear them.

"She probably can't hear us as well,…" Violine said, Darry sighed.

"If only anyone noticed… it would be very much easier," Darry said.

"Yeah." Violine nodded, "It's your fault in the first place." Violine shot Darry a glare.

"Yeah, yeah," Darry rolled his eyes. "Don't start lecturing again…" Remembering Violine's habit…

Darry and Violine continued running out from the room. "I am afraid they will report us as missing and caused a big misunderstanding," Violine said-remembering a bit of the adults' talk.

"Yeah, me too…" Darry said. Since they're hunters' kids, their parents would instantly think that they got kidnapped by ghosts. You can say they've got their life published to few medias- that's one annoying thing for being famous people. Darry knew there was the news about his birth- 'Danny Phantom has a son!'. He still remember when he was a kid sometimes the medias tried to get some picture of him. He can imagine if this misunderstanding gone wild, the headline of the next news will be 'Danny Phantom's son and Mayor Foley's daughter gone missing!' or something like that.

"That means… to prevent them from reporting it to the public…" Violine looked at her watch. "We only have time before sunset." Because that time, most people could to think someone as 'missing'.

Maddie decided to exit the room and walked downstairs, wondered where the children were when she was actually walking passed them. Jazz and Dani were searching as well. Jack who was just told that Darry and Violine gone missing was turned excited and thought it was a ghost's doing. Luckily, Jazz and Dani managed to calm him down from his happiness to hunt ghost and save the kids, and told him that the kids could be possibly still around.

"If only I have my powers… All of these would be easier." Darry complained. He and Violine stopped before the stairs to take some breath and rest their tired legs. They need to get to the device as fast as they could. They're racing against time anyway.

"Okay… we got out. Now, how do we get down there…?" Darry asked as he looked down. He thought about it, and added, "…safely." Jumping was totally out of the option.

"I thought Mr. Genius got some ideas for that?" Violine asked since Darry always got random ideas in mind. Plus, she made it a bit referring the failed jet plan.

"Shouldn't it be me to ask you that?" Darry asked back for Violine since she was the smartest student in the class. "Maybe we could slide on the trail… only if it's not too dangerous. Okay, scratch that. Too dangerous."

"Then we will go the manual way?" Violine asked, staring at the so many stairways. That would kill a lot of time and energy for that body size.

"…Got any rope or something?" Darry asked. Violine shook her head. "Great…" Darry groaned.

"Yeah, very great to make us shrunk to this size." Violine rolled her eyes.

"I said I am sorry, alright?"

The two looked around and found a box nearby. It's filled with inventions.

"I thought every old invention was taken to the garage." Darry wondered.

"Didn't you pay attention to your grandmother's words? The tools on this box are the ones that still able to be used, so they difference the boxes." Violine said.

"Mm… maybe there are some things we can use," Darry stood up and began climbing to get on the box. Violine followed after him. The contents of the 'still useful' items box was some… yeah, still useful items. There was also an old, dusty CD that looked like it was already there for years. But strangely, the CD got a label that looked like the ones were getting sold recently- but that label seemed old as well. Little did Darry noticed, there was the year of the creation of the CD printed in the corner of the case. It was stating the year they're currently in.

Darry smiled when he found something he knew. "Look! It's the Fenton Fisher!" Violine climbed the box to see it. Darry was trying to move it to the corner of the box. "I bet this is the first Fenton Fisher ever made," Darry said. There were some of Fenton Works' items that got sold publically for townspeople's defense nowadays-with installed ecto-signature of Danny and Darry to make those harmless to them, of course.

"We can get down using this I guess," Darry said as he tried to reel the line down the stairs. Violine checked the line and then said, "Yeah. It looks safe enough. Just be careful."

The two reeled the line down below until it reached the table in the living room. Once they're sure it won't be disconnected, they climbed down the fisher line. Downstairs, Jazz and Dani entered the room.

"It's strange." Jazz said as she and Dani passed. "They're not usually disappear without telling first,"

Dani looked inside the trashbin and asked, "Hello? Darry? Violine?"

"They won't be there, Dani."

"Well, just checking." Dani replied and then the two looked at other part of the room. Not long after, they got out from the room. Jack entered the room and sat down.

"Man, I haven't seen them anywhere… Why Jazz and Dani don't want to assume it as a ghost's doing?" Jack's sitting place changed the line's direction a bit. It caused a bit of shaking for Darry and Violine. The two screamed and panicked. The two lost their grip and fell down.

The two screamed more when they fell. But luckily, Jack's belly was a nice landing spot. The two sighed in relief.

"Good thing Grandpa is a chubby." Darry said.

"We better get going," Violine suggested. Darry nodded. Just then a fly was flying over them and landed between them. It was followed with a gigantic shadow of Jack's hand. Darry and Violine looked above them to see Jack readied to hit the fly-and them with his hand. They gasped.

"Ah… there is a stupid fly…" Jack said as he prepared his aim. Darry and Violine were panicking.

"No, wait! Grandpa! It's me!"

"Don't do that, Mr. Fenton!"

Fortunately, Jack's aim was lousy as always. The fly flew away meanwhile Darry and Violine got thrown for a bit. And then the two slide down Jack's suit when Jack was standing up to chase the fly. Darry and Violine fell on the floor and rubbed their backs.

"Great, third time today…" Darry muttered.

"Look out!" Violine shouted as Jack's feet's shadow covered them- he almost stepped on them. The two quickly stood up and ran as fast as they could.

"Run!" Darry held Violine's hand and helped her running- Darry was a fast runner, anyway. They ran and arrived at a hole on the wall. They tried to catch some breath.

"This is tiring already… how far is it until the garage?"Darry asked.

"I don't know…" Violine answered. "At least it is closer than how it was before," Violine sighed, and complained again. "…If only you didn't mess with the device…"

Darry and Violine saw a mouse trap. It was a simple trap with a cheese on it.

"Ha, look… a trap!" Darry chuckled.

"Lucky we didn't get trapped in it," Violine relieved, since they're actually standing close with it. Imagine if they ran in panic and accidently hit the trap…

"It's just for those who touched that cheese," Darry said. He picked up a small piece of wood- looked like it's a fallen piece of the wall or something. It's a size of a stick for Darry and Violine's current state.

"Like this," Darry said as he tried to take the cheese with the 'stick'.

"Darry! Don't do that! It's dangerous!" Violine warned him worriedly, hoping he would stop.

"No, it's alright. This wood is long enough to-" Darry kept trying and finally got it. "Ha! Gotcha!" Darry pulled the cheese off the trap and the trap was clapping nothing. Violine sighed in relief.

Darry showed the cheese-on-a-stick to Violine. "See? I am alright. Piece of cake,… er, cheese."

Suddenly a pair of eyes started to watching them."Now I feel that we're being watched…" Darry said. Violine started to felt the same. The two turned to see two eyes that turned out to be a rat's. The two instantly screamed to see the 'big' rat and ran away in panic- okay, too much panicking and screaming in a day…

"Eeeek! Get that rat away from me!" Violine screamed.

"It's chasing us!" Darry shouted as well. The two kept running, tried to not get caught. The rat was chasing them. And then Violine got tripped over a pointed out nail.

"V-Vio!" Darry gasped, he reached Violine's hand and threw her away to a safer side. Meanwhile the rat was jumping on Darry's body. Darry screamed.

"Darry!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Dani drank the lemonade that was supposed to be Darry or Violine's. She burped.

"Ew, gross, Danielle…" Jazz said, sticking her tongue out. "You and Danny are the same…" She said, recalling when Danny was still living with them.

"Heheh…" Dani gave a small laugh. She was Danny's clone anyway. After that, Jack entered the kitchen by running, and then he drank one of the left lemonade on the table.

"Daaad…" Jazz called. "It was Violine's. And Dani too, it was our nephew's."

Jack burped just like how Dani burped a while ago. "They're not anywhere, so…"

Jazz shook her head seeping how both Jack and Dani acted.

Maddie entered the kitchen. "You guys found them yet?" She asked. Jack, Dani, and Jazz shook their heads. Dani took another sip from Darry's lemonade.

"No," Jazz said.

"Wherever they are,… I hope they're okay," Maddie said worriedly.

"Have you checked the Op. Center yet?" Dani suggested.

"I haven't. Maybe they're there?" Jazz wondered.

"To the Op. Center!" Jack said childishly and he ran outside the kitchen. He accidently knocked Dani and caused her to spill the lemonade she was holding.

"Ah, my lemonade!" Dani aww-ed before she followed the rest of the family to search for the kids again.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Violine was covering her eyes and shutting them tight. There were some tears formed on her eyes. She didn't want to see what happened. But instead of hearing another scream from Darry's mouth and an… um,… ugly eating voice of the rat, she heard Darry's laugh. Violine opened her eyes and saw what was happening.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Look! Hahaha! Vio!" Darry called, he was moving the cheese-on-the-wood-piece on his hand. The rat was staring at it and followed where Darry took it to. "It just wants the cheese!" The rat was now tame as a dog.

Violine sighed in great relief. She walked toward the happy Darry. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"Don't you know how worried I was?" She shouted to him loudly-in the ears and hit him on his shoulder. "I thought you were going to get eaten! You- that's… meanie."

"Kay, Kay, Okay… I get it! But I think now we got a solution to get the device faster," Darry replied.

Not long after, the two were riding on the rat's back while Darry was holding the cheese-on-stick to show it to the rat, so it will follow its direction. They got out to the backyard and through the grasses fast.

"Even though this rat is all dirty, at least we can get there faster," Darry said, sniffed his clothes. "Mom gonna scold me again." He said, remembering the last incident with Lunch Lady's meats on his clothes' smell.

"I was very scared…" Violine said, still tried to calm herself down, through she was grateful to know Darry was alright. "Don't ever do that again," she said.

They passed through the grasses in the backyard. They could see some kind of animals passing by-most of them are bugs. There're worms, tumblebugs, grasshoppers, ants, and there are also some spiders. A bit of 'yikes', but that's all.

Finally they arrived at the little building in the backyard. Darry and Violine hopped off from the rat's back. Darry threw the cheese away and the rat chased for it. Darry waved to the rat.

"Thank you, ratty!"

Violine looked up and stared at the doorknob, wondered how to get into the room, and then she turned to the window.

"How about trying the window?" Violine asked Darry. The two examined the window. Violine got an idea and shot the net out from her tool. It wrapped up there and the rest was hanging loose, made it possible for them to climb up. The two began climbing up to the window.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"They're not in the Op. Center either," Maddie said.

"It must be a ghost!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, not yet, Dad…" Jazz said.

"It's almost sunset, what if they're really kidnapped by a ghost?" Maddie began to rethink of that possibility.

"Or maybe some aliens caught them instead while they tried to invade the earth!" Dani said jokingly. Everyone stared at her. Dani raised a brow. "What? It's just an idea."

"What if they went inside the garage? Maybe they went there after dad locked it. Darry has ghost powers, anyway." Jazz asked.

"Maybe,… maybe they wanted to check more stuff." Maddie thought about it.

"Anyone checked that place already?" Jazz asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Great, I'll go check that place now." Jazz sighed and left the room.

After Jazz left the room, there was a bit of silence until Jack exclaimed again. "I told you it must be a ghost!"

"How about a weird-looking monster instead of a ghost?" Dani chirped again. Maddie just facepalmed.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Quick! It must be around here!" Violine said. "They must be very worried now!" The two looked around the room to see it was filled with boxes. Violine used her watch to make light and looked at the items. The sun was almost set so they should be hurried.

"Ah, there it is!" The two finally found the device. They climbed to that box and turned the button to return them to normal.

"Now, let's go to the light!" Darry pulled Violine's hand and headed to the light.

"Wait, Darry! This room is-"

The two got hit by the light and returned back into normal size, however the room was small and the boxes were falling down and hit them as they returned into normal size.

"Ouch!"

"Look out!"

"Hey!"

"Whoa!"

The two fell on the floor with a 'thud'.

Jazz was walking there and then opened the garage's door. She gasped when she found the kids inside the garage. At one side, she was glad. At other side, she was freaked. She found them on… well, you can say an awkward position; Violine was pinned down and Darry was on top of her, tried to not completely fall on her by putting his hand on her side.

"Aah!" Jazz screamed and covered her eyes instantly. "I didn't see that! Sorry! Didn't know you two were here!"

"Aunt Jazz!" Darry called as he tried to get up. "W-wait! There's a misunderstanding here!" He wondered if Jazz already reported them as 'missing' to the public. Violine stood p after Darry, still a bit dazed because of the falling earlier. Soon she was back to her senses, but she was quiet and placed her hand to her mouth. She was blushing deeply.

"Jazz?" Maddie's voice called her. "Did you found them?"

"A-ah! No! Wait! I mean yes!" Jazz shouted back to Maddie. Back in the Fenton Works, Maddie, Jack, and Dani sighed in relief- more to disappointment for no ghost hunting for Jack.

"You must be tired, let's get inside for some snacks." Jazz invited Darry and Violine who followed afterwards. Darry turned to Violine and raised a brow. He waved a hand in front of her, wondering if she was still spacing out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ah!" Violine snapped out from it for a bit. "I-I am okay!" But then she blushed again.

"Did it hurt somewhere? Sorry, I accidently knocked you." Darry then touched his lips. "Man, my lips hurts…"

Violine recalled what happened earlier. _When Darry and her were falling,… the boxes accidently fell on Darry and caused him to fell on Violine. During that time, before Jazz opened the door…_

_She was sure that she and Darry kissed for one second through the accident._

_The thought about that made her blush again, she kept placing her hand on her lips. That was her first kiss, ever…_

"You okay?" Darry asked again, snapping Violine out for second time. "You're coming?" Darry asked as he pointed to the table. They've arrived in the kitchen.

"There you two are…" Maddie said, holding a tray of cookies. "Let's take a rest from the long, tiring, packing-up day!"

"Y-yes." Violine said. "I am coming. Thank you Mrs. Fenton." She entered the room with Darry and took their seats.

"Don't mention it," Maddie smiled and she put the cookie tray down. Dani poured the lemonades to everyone's glasses and everyone grabbed for their cookies.

**Little Fenton Adventure – End**

_I am thanking everyone who reviewing, alerting, favoriting so far! I hope you liked this chapter :)_

_The next chapter will be a story of Jazz's love life._

_See ya next time :D_


	7. Mission: Cupid

_First of all, I apology for the long hiatus. There were loads of problems lately, plus school stuff. I hope you will enjoy this chapter after a long wait for update! ^^ Once again, I am thanking you for stopping by and reading this nextgen story :3_

_By the way, random note. Before you are confused why I am suddenly introducing a new character who already know the main characters rather than introducing trough meeting…_

_I am just that cool to introduce the character who already know other character via flashback. :v_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Just who does he think he is? What kind of packet is it? He left me for years and he never cared about me and just now what he did is… sending me a packet! What a stupid guy! Stupid! Stuuuupid!" Jazz ranted as she swept the floor of Fenton Works' lab. She threw the broom on the floor, hard. And then she stopped to catch some breath for another rant.

"Don't be like that. Maybe he finally realized that you are the only one for him and he wanted to say 'sorry'? I guess he is regretting his actions." Dani put her words on this matter, but Jazz stormed with more anger.

"Why should I forgive him? He hurts my feelings!" Jazz picked up her broom and back to sweep again. Dani stared at the gift box in the trash bin. It was nicely wrapped but it was thrown away into the bin just like that by Jazz, not even opened. She is not even reading the note that was written on it.

"No, I mean… everyone deserves a second chance," Dani said.

"No! Not for him!" Jazz hit the floor with the broom hard. She stopped from sweeping the floor and then said, "You don't understand, Dani! You never experienced something like this! He ruined my life! My decision years ago were wrong! I should've taken some lessons from Aunt Alicia to never trust a man too much!" Jazz said and then sighed, she remembered about her divorced aunt. How many years was it now? Jazz wondered.

Dani would not understand. Her sister was not even in love yet. And Dani herself is not thinking about love at all. She enjoyed her life in the Fenton Works with her family. Jazz returned to rant again. "I should've never-"

But then Maddie appeared from upstairs. "Jazz, there is a guest for you!"

Realizing who it was, Jazz screamed. "Tell him to get out!" But Maddie didn't do anything. Dani was shaking when she saw her sister like that. Maddie was still stayed on her place. Annoyed by this, Jazz finally decided to go upstairs. She must take care of this by herself- to face the man she hasn't see for years…

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The bell was ringing. The school was out, there was a football game earlier and Casper has won the match… with Casper High's football game savior of course.

"Darry!" Fangirl shouts could be heard as Darry walked away while waving to them. Violine was walking beside Darry, rolling her eyes to the girls' reactions when they see her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, see you next time." Darry said to the girls. The two walked away. Darry then said to Violine, "Man, that was a blast!"

"Congratulations," Violin said. Violine never understand how come Darry's fangirl could be that crazy over him.

"Do you have any idea where well hang out today?" Darry asked, Violine shrugged.

"I don't know. There is no homework for today, that's for sure." Violine said.

"Yes!" Darry shouted in victory. Violine just watched her happy friend.

"Don't be too happy, you should still study for your grade." Violine reminded.

"Take some rest from studying, will you?" Darry sighed. And then he stopped when he saw someone sitting on a bench. Violine stopped as well. The man looked familiar to him. The man has brown hair and facial hair. His eyes are blue. He is around the age of 40.

"Hey," Darry said, still examining who the man was. Finally a name clicked on his head. "That's Uncle Butch!" The childhood memories recalled to his brain. The last time Darry saw that man was when he was around 5. After that, he never saw his uncle. And Aunt Jazz never mentioned that man's name anymore. He decided to approach the man, and Violine followed after him.

Butch was sighing. It was looked like he was thinking about something. That was when Darry called him and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uncle Butch!" Butch looked to see the two kids he once knew- and now they were teens.

"Oh, hi." Butch greeted. "Darry, isn't it? And Violine too. You two've grown! It has been years. How are you?"

"Yes, I have." Darry answered. Even through barely, Violine knew Darry's uncle. But since she is not that close with him, she decided to stay quiet after answering a 'yes' and let Darry to have this conversation. Even through you can't say Darry is close to his uncle as well- since he only seen him now after years of not meeting him.

"Good, what about you? Looks like it's not well… what's wrong?" Darry asked back.

"Ah, about that…" Butch began to tell his story.

So, after years of divorce with Jazz, he regretted his decision. His life without Jazz was not as good as he thought it would be. Jazz has retreated to her parents' house in Fenton Works. He and Jazz knew each other at college. But now Jazz didn't even think to see his face-or even hear about his name anymore.

Butch tried his best to make her Jazz talked to him again. He was hoping to stay as friends in minimal- it was all better than being nobodies at all. Butch sent mails, gifts, and loads of 'sorry', but Jazz was still mad at him.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Darry asked, cutting the story.

"I did, this morning… but…" Butch recalled the event that morning. Jazz yelled at him to get out and slammed the door right in front of his face. She didn't want to see or hear about him anymore. "She is still mad about that…" Butch sighed. "There's no way she could forgive me now."

"Impossible." Darry said. "She will forgive you. I think she would love to reunite with you. She still loves you… I think." Violine just raised a brow. _Really, Darry? Talking about love to someone while you are not even having any girlfriend at all? _Darry thought about how to convince his aunt to forgive his uncle again, "I'll help you to do that!" He gave out a thumb.

Barely, but Darry remembered how close Jazz and Butch back there. He didn't really know the reason of their divorce because he was very young back there. But he wanted them to be together again for sure.

"Really? You will?" Butch's eyes widened. "Thank you very much!" He was very touched how many of his ex-relatives still think of him as a family although he already left for years. He didn't think his young nephew would support him too. As for Sam, she already knew all about the matter and she sometimes still talk to him via phones. It was also her who explained the matter to Jack, Maddie, and Dani so they tried to make Jazz forgive her ex-husband. Butch felt so happy to known these nice people.

"Alright, Vio. Let's get Uncle Butch a hand for this case." Darry said as he raised one of his hands. "…Or maybe more hands," He added, and raised both of his hands.

**Darry Phantom's Adventures**

**Episode 7 : Mission: Cupid**

"Aunt Alicia was right." Jazz complained as she swept. "Who needs a husband? A husband is just… making… trouble! And heart aches! And… ugh!"

"There, there… calm down a bit will you?"

"Calm down? Don't you think I am calm enough?" She threw the broom to the floor again.

"According to my dictionary about calm… no." Dani replied. And then they heard a knock from the front door. Jazz gritted her teeth.

"It must be him again!" Jazz walked upstairs angrily, because nobody wanted to open the door. Everyone in Fenton Works secretly hoped Jazz to forgive Butch, but didn't want to mess between them and thought it was better if Jazz faced him herself. Jazz opened the door and shouted. "What do you want?"

Darry blinked. "Uh… Aunt Jazz?"

"Oh, sorry. It was you, Darry. I thought it was… someone else." Jazz said, a bit ashamed of herself.

"Actually, I come here to tell that Uncle Butch was coming and-"

"I know, I know! Don't talk about that man in front of me." Jazz complained. "Please?" Darry stared at his aunt and nodded slowly. He never saw her that angry before. Darry shook his head and tried to return to his senses.

"B-but he was there and-"

"I know! Stop! I hate that man!"

"He said sorry."

"Does a 'sorry' can fix it all?"

"Well, listen to him first."

"Why doesn't he come by himself!"

"You kicked him out." Dani suddenly said, joining in the two's conversation. Jazz and and Darry turned their attention to her. Jazz glared at her.

"Just saying the truth," Dani gave a weak smile.

Jazz turned to Darry and bent down to get eye-to-eye with her nephew. "Darry, my dear and only nephew…" She wondered how to explain this to a kid like him. "No. I won't talk to him. That man hurts my feelings years ago. A 'sorry' is not enough for this all. You are not an adult yet, you don't understand these things."

"He said he regret-"

"Ssh. Now stop about that already."

Violine and Butch were waiting on the bench where they met before. The two wondered if Darry successes. Butch sighed. The two then saw Darry walking to them slowly.

"How did it go?" Violine asked.

"Did she change her mind?" Butch asked.

Darry shook his head. "No. I guess it's harder than what we thought." The three were silent for a moment, searching any idea before went to mind-blank and sighed together.

Mike and Anthony who were just passed by saw Darry and Violine. The two walked to them right away.

"Yo, Darry! Hey Violine." Mike said.

"Yo," Darry replied, not a cheerful one like always. He was busy thinking a plan for his uncle.

"Hi," Violine greeted back.

"Who is this man?" Anthony asked, raising a brow. Mike looked at Butch, wondering who he might be. _Well, he probably is not that important of a person._

"Greeting. This is my uncle, Butch Timberson. Uncle, they're my friends." Darry introduced the three.

The two boys surprised and forgetting their minds about the man earlier. _To meet a relative they never knew of the Phantoms… _"Hi there!" They felt excited about this.

"Hi," Butch just gave a small smile.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Mike asked Darry. He felt this excitement because Darry and Violine seemed to be up to something. Hoping it's a ghost-related business.

"Nothing much," Darry said. "We're just trying to get uncle get forgiven by his ex-wife, a.k.a. my aunt." Darry said and looked at Mike and Anthony. A grin appeared on his face as he got another idea. "Wanna help?"

Butch just stared at them. Wondered what was on the 13 years old kid's mind. "Are you sure they can help?"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Jazz opened the door, rather annoyed by the two guests earlier. To her surprise, the guest was no longer her ex-husband or her nephew, but instead two persons with weird outfits. They wore silly glasses with a nose and mustache, hat, and coat. They brought briefcases as well. One of them was coughing meanwhile the other one was fixing their outfit. Jazz raised a brow at them. _So suspicious…_

The two were actually Mike and Anthony in disguise. Darry, Violine, and Butch were watching nearby from their hiding spot, whispering 'good luck' to the two boys.

"Um, sorry to disturb you… Ma'am." Mike said. He was confused and out of words, he hit Anthony's hand to make Anthony talk after him.

"Oh… we're going to talk to you about…" Anthony said, and then thought what he was going to say. He and Mike were in loss of words.

"Forgiving! Forgiving!" Darry tried to inform them, but instead Anthony said.

"…Furniture!" Anthony exclaimed. Darry facepalmed.

"Furniture?" Jazz questioned.

"Y-yes! Did you know that furniture can tell you something?" Mike tried to play along with a silly smile.

"Eh, I don't know…" Jazz said. "And you don't look like a furniture seller."

"That's right! We are not! We are here to-" Just when Anthony wanted to finish their sentence, Mike slapped his back.

"Ah, alright… so your furniture told you that-" Mike tried to say.

"I think the word is supposed to be 'fortune'. Isn't that what you two do? Fortune-tellers?" Jazz tried to guess. Because a furniture-related marketer has nothing to do with telling a person's luck.

"Yeah, maybe that!" Mike said and then he rubbed his chin. "March birth month said…"

"My birthday is not on March."

"April."

"It is not April either."

"Then whatever your birth month is,…" Mike tried to read the paper on his hand, but he couldn't read his own handwriting. Anthony failed at reading that too.

"Forgive!" Darry tried his best to make the two hear him again.

Instead, Mike read the word 'forgive' as 'forget'. "Forget what…"

Darry facepalmed.

"Forget what your… um…"

Darry tch-ed and decided to do it his way. He turned invisible and overshadowed Anthony. Anthony cringed when something- somebody entered his body. Anthony's body glowed for a second, and after that his eyes glowed in green color.

"Forget what someone has done to you and forgive them! This is the season of forgiving!" Darry-in-Anthony's-body said.

"Isn't it spri-" Mike about to ask but then Darry(in Anthony's body) covered his mouth. "Y-yeah! Just forgive and… it's the best time to reunite! W-with some ex if there was any, maybe?" Darry (in Anthony's body) made a grin worriedly- wondering if his aunt would get mad to some marketers- or whatever they're doing right now.

Jazz blinked. "Look, I have no time for this. I have a room to clean." After that she slammed the door, hard. Darry got out from Anthony's body. Anthony got a bit dizzy.

"Aww, she is mad…" Mike said.

"That was your fault!" Darry accused.

"Oh, my head…" Anthony groaned.

Violine and Butch came to them after that. "I guess that didn't work?" Violine guessed. Jazz gasped when she saw Butch's face through the window. She threw a vase through the window.

"Didn't I tell you to get away?" She screamed. A few more items came out after that. Butch, Darry, Violine, Mike, and Anthony tried to dodge the flying items.

"I guess we really should call for a run!" Darry said, and then the five ran away.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

Sigh.

Nothing worked, they began ran out of idea. They started to think again. It was starting to get into evening. Butch finally stood up.

"It's no use, she won't forgive me. I was the wrong one, after all." He said.

"No, wait! Don't give up yet!" Darry pleaded.

"No." Butch shook his head, but he was smiling- a sad smile. "Thank you for your help Darry, and everyone." He said. "I guess this is not the time for me to try..." He was grateful to have these ex-families. He didn't want to hurt Jazz anymore… so if she didn't want to meet him at all, he thought he should really go. Butch walked away from the kids.

"…Man!" Darry messed his own hair. "Is there any idea to soft her up?"

"Maybe listening to music could help her. Music often makes me relaxed." Anthony said as he put off the headset from his ears. He was listening to Danny Phantom's theme song that was made by a fan of Danny Phantom.

"Music…? Relax…?" Darry thought about it. "That's it!" Darry stood up instantly. "We're going to make a concert! Let's invite them there and make a song dedicated for them! Let's do this!"

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Money? What for?" Sam asked.

"We are doing a concert on the park. This is for Aunt Jazz and Uncle Butch." Darry said. "We are planning to make them reunited this way."

"Oh, it's been years to see them not together…" Sam recalled back the memories. "Yeah, someone should fix their relationship. It was sad that they divorced because stupid thing." Then she gave a thought about it. "Well, maybe a little concert can give them a reason to meet in a same place. Go for it."

Darry gave a 'yes' shout and Sam gave him her credit card.

"Thanks, mom." Darry flashed a grin and then said. "Can you take Aunt Jazz there?"

"Just leave it to your mother." Sam gave a proud smile.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"What?" A girl asked, shocked when she heard the news from her friend.

"I am not joking! Darry said he wanted to make a concert at Amity Park Park and we're all welcomed to go there! He is even allowing us to help him!" Other girl replied and squealed.

"Oh my! I am so going there! I will help! I will help! I want to help!"

"But he said it's a secret and he'll make everyone surprised. Only this school's members are allowed to know! So, don't tell anybody outside Casper High!"

The other girl nodded excitedly, and then the two squealed together. The first ever concert made my Danny Phantom's son (err… oh-so-cute-son, fangirl's term). All of them knew that Darry has a thing for music- he liked listening into one. But they never knew he would ever make it on a stage. Of course, they didn't know the real reason behind this concert.

"Really...?" Felicia asked Darry, unbelieving that her rival was there- in front of her- begging for a help. A help. A Darry Fenton/Phantom asked his rivals for help? Felicia cleaned her ears and then stared at the boy, wondered if it was a trap. "You said you wanted us to help you with your stupid concert?"

"Not a stupid concert! Just this time, I won't pull a trick on you in it. I promise." Darry raised a hand. Felicia was still staring at him suspiciously. "It is not a trap!" Darry told her again, wondered how much he should say that to her to make her believe.

"Why asking me when you and your girlfriend have others to ask help for?" Felicia asked.

"Because, you and your gang are fast and good in making things! We need to set it up… tomorrow." _Because my uncle would leave Amity Park if we're not fast._

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy? To set up such a stage and decorate it by… tomorrow? Have you lost your mind, Barrell?" Felicia asked.

"There's a reason behind this! Come on! You are an art student, aren't you? You can decorate it! You and your gang are fast in making things!" Darry remembered how fast they were in setting traps up and stuffs. "Others will be helping too. So will you lend me some hands?"

"No." Felicia said. "Still a no. Let's go, guys." Felicia said to Serena and Helen. The three began walking away.

"You three can play on the stage!" Darry hurriedly say. The trio stopped on their track. "Eh, no, no, no… I mean… yes! You can play there! Just make the stage as pretty as possible, and I will allow you to play on it! You can be famous in the town, and they won't look down on you anymore because you played on Danny Phantom's son's concert!"

The three began to think about it. _Being in losers' spot was not that good… getting insulted and all…_

"It's time to show them our skill," Helen whispered to Felicia. It's the time to show what they got. The three turned to face Darry again.

"Plus five bucks and we're deal." Felicia said in monotone. Darry sighed and handed his money to Felicia's hand. Felicia took it and said, "Deal." She showed the money to her friends and high fived with Serena and Helen.

"It'll be at Amity Park Park. Every money problems has been taken care of. Every tools and stuffs you need will get prepared soon. Help out with the stage and you can go to Anthony for the lyrics and composition."

"You betcha. Let's go, girls!" Felicia, Serena, and Helen ran to head to the park. Darry sighed in relief. _Stage: check._ He walked to a room where Mike, Anthony, and Violine gathered.

"Going well with the song?" Darry asked.

"Still thinking about the composition," Mike said, playing the song with his guitar.

"Let me see it." Darry took the lyric's paper. "Who wrote this?"

"I did." Violine raised her hand. Darry relieved, at least he didn't have to worry about any stupid words or meanings.

"Good job, keep it up." He returned the paper and walked outside the room. _Now to buy the things for the stage…_

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

After paying the things for the stage, Darry went to check the progress. "Alright, alright… how's it going now? Whoa…" Darry gasped to see how fast Girl Gang of Win worked- especially when others(his own fangirls) helped. The stage was done just like professional. Felicia jumped down from her working place. She was sliding down until she landed in front of Darry.

"Liked it? That's why I am the one with creativity name of the team." _And an art class student_. It took Darry a while to stop staring at the stage.

"Riight… keep it up now. I've got everything paid." Darry showed his mother's credit card. "I'm off to Anthony now."

As Darry walked to the room where Anthony, Mike, and Violine collected the fangirls squealed his name. The three in the room were practicing the song. There was a set of instruments in the room.

"Great. How's it going?" Darry asked.

"Done!" Mike gave a thumb. Anthony was playing the drum set and gave an OK as well. Darry picked up a guitar in the corner. He placed his fingers on the strings and tried to get the right key.

"You taught me guitar back there, Mike. It's been a while from playing one now. Is this the right key?"

"Yep, it's the right one." Mike walked to Darry after that, helping him to remember the guitar keys. Violine just watched her best friend with a smile. She always liked how Darry tried his best to help people around him through he was doing it for his own 'fun' most of the time. Knowingly or not, it was one of the reasons why people in the town liked him- even though he was a show-off person and could get annoying at times.

"Oh, okay. I get it now. Give me the song." Darry received the song's paper and began practicing. Not long after, Girl Gang of Win entered the room.

"You haven't forgotten the deal, right?"

"Of course not." Darry threw the song's papers to the three. "There. Play any tools you want."

Serena walked to the drum set and hit it, giggling a bit. Helen to the piano and Felicia just take the maracas and shook it. Not long after that, all of them went on deciding who play what and practiced together.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

The next day…

Butch felt his phone ringing. He picked it up, hoping it was Jazz who finally calmed down and decided to call him.

"Hello?" Butch asked, but it was not Jazz on the other line.

"Hello, Butch. It's me, Sam." The voice from other side said.

"Oh, it's you, Sam." Butch replied. "It's been a long time. How're you?"

"Good. Anyway, I heard you are visiting Amity Park. Why you don't drop me a visit?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to visit Jazz, and then leave after that."

"Darry is making a concert at Amity Park Park. While you're here, why don't you drop to watch?"

"Wait, what?" He just met him yesterday. "That would be fun, but I don't think I have the-"

"Jazz is going too."

"Wait, what?" Butch blinked.

"I know you just want to see her. It might be the good opportunity for you two to fix your relationship." Sam said calmly.

"Well… I don't know, Sam…" Butch sighed. "I am not sure about that… She is very mad at me."

"Don't you think it's about time to fix this misunderstanding?"

"I know… but Jazz…"

"I will make her listen." Sam said. "No, they will. But you must come too." Sam then recalled the old events, "We want you and her to not fight anymore. You're a good guy, Butch… It was just because that rumor…"

Butch took a deep breath and continued what Sam wanted to say. "The rumor that I was just marrying her for the status as Danny Phantom's brother-in-law…" He remembered about that time again. "But I never wanted that, I really do love her."

"You decided to not pain her with the rumor and divorced with her," Sam recalled. "Which made her think that-"

"Which makes her thinks that the rumor was really true. And I was divorcing her and went away to cover my shame…" Butch said. "I was so stupid back there. All I want was to make her happy… I didn't want to pain her with those thoughts and I thought… I've never been so wrong…"

"We know you didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah, thanks…"

"So, you're coming?"

"I will." This time, Butch agreed for sure.

"Meet you at Amity Park Park at 6 PM."

"Sure, see ya."

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

"Where are you guys taking me?" Jazz asked when her whole family member took him to the park. Dani was pulling her, Sam was beside her, Maddie and Jack were following behind them.

"You'll see." Dani blinked.

"Darry set this up for you," Maddie said, smiling.

"What?" Jazz questioned. She saw a stage in the middle of the park. It was still closed with the curtain. But people gathered there already. Most of them are girls(cough, cough- Darry's fangirls) which made Jazz wondering.

"Okay,… what kind of idea he is into this time?" Jazz asked, remembered that just the day before he was pleading Jazz to talk with her ex-husband.

"Ah." Sam stopped when she saw Butch in the crowd. Jazz noticed him too, and gasped.

"Him?" Jazz asked, starting to get annoyed by how it was going. Butch turned after to see the Fentons gathered there already. "A-ah." Butch gasped to see Jazz was really came. "Jasmine…"

Jazz pulled her hand away from Dani and turned away.

"J-Jazz! Wait!" Butch chased her. Jazz stopped on her place.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked when Butch finally reached her.

"I-I'm just… invited to see my nephew's concert by Sam and-"

"'My' nephew." Jazz stated. "Isn't it enough already for you, Mr. I-just-want-to-get-famous?"

"Jazz, it's not like that. I…"

On the backstage, Serena was checking the audiences. She saw there was a lot. "There's already a lot. Will we start yet?"

"Barry told us to wait until he gave the sign." Felicia said. Everyone was prepared on their positions already. As if in cue, Darry entered the stage in ghost form, intangibly as he turned from invisible to visible.

"They come! They come! The main target come! Prepare the stage!" He said. Everyone readied themselves with their tools. Violine with the piano, Helen with the trumpet, Serena with xaxophone, Felicia with a triangle, Mike with a guitar, Anthony with the drum, and Darry with another guitar. They decided that they're all would sing, but Darry got a solo in one part.

The stage opened, with lightning from the lamp to light the performers. The crowd was cheering. Some were amazed with the decoration. Jessica gave an 'OK' from behind the stage after opening it.

"Alright," Darry then began to count as Anthony played the drum. "One, two,… one, two, three, go!"

And then they began playing the song. The crowd was getting wild- it's not every time you can see a concert coming from superhero's son, hey?

Sam, Dani, Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy, Tucker, and Valerie were watching with a smile. Butch and Jazz watched as well, and they're listening to it.

_**EPIC AUTHOR NOTE INTERRUPTING FAN-FICTION : I am sorry guys I have no idea what kind of song is this. It's an original song- say, if it's a show, some shows have their original songs. So imagine it as one of those shows. I have to admit I write the lyric randomly and sang it randomly, but I totally don't know the note of the song. I have to apology for that. Feel free to imagine this song with whatever note you got in mind.**_

"_A long time passed_

_Have you forgotten? No._

_It's still just like yesterday_

_Will I tell you to forget it? No._

_I want to tell to otherwise_

_So please just listen to me_

_Don't turn around and act like don't care_

'_Cuz I'm here, I know what you feel, and_

_You surely don't want this keep going,_

_Hey you, yes over there_

_Forget that mistake already_

_Hey you, over there_

_I just wanna tell you 'sorry'_

_Hey you, over there_

_Do not turn away already_

_It's not good to keep grudges like that, just get on it and forgive me already._"

Butch turned to Jazz and tried to talk again, "I-… Look, I… It was…" He began explaining the full thing.

The music then stopped, and the solo started.

"_You won't get it if you are not honest to yourself_

_It was all happened in the past. I know I was wrong, everyone did fault._

_Please just move it on, open your heart up and forgive…_"

Jazz looked at Butch, and thought about it after hearing the full story. "It was a misunderstanding," Jazz finally said.

"Yes, it was… a big one." Butch said. "I just hated to see you hurt because of the gossip. So I left you and you thought I was actually seeking for fame-"

"Ssh." Jazz placed a finger on Butch's mouth. "So I've heard. There's no need to say that twice for now."

"Does that mean you-" Butch's words were cut off when suddenly Jazz kissed him on the lips. Sam covered Dani's eyes with her hand.

The reff was repeated and for the second time the solo was playing again. During the second solo, Felicia stared silently at Darry.

"_You won't get it if you are not honest to yourself_

_It was all happened in the past. I know I was wrong, everyone did fault._"

_Really, Barrell?... Are you even thinking to stop our prank war? Are you forgiving my words back there when I mock you with my friends? I didn't know you back there. Everyone did fault,… Right?_

"_Please just move it on, open your heart up and forgive… me already._" On the 'me already' part music played for one last time and the song stopped. After bowing to the cheering audiences, the stage closed. Sam smiled proudly. She bet her son couldn't wait to hear the result of the mission. The cupid mission by making a stage in the park as an excuse to make it as a meeting spot was a great success.

**DPA DPA DPA DPA DPA**

People were talking about the concert from last night. Some were disappointed because they didn't come. The ones who came kept talking about the performances. Deal was over, Darry and GGoW returned to their normal prank war state.

After school, Darry and Violine found a car waited in front of Casper High. Butch and Jazz were in front of the car.

"Uncle Butch, Aunt Jazz." Darry called as he walked to them. Violine followed.

"Ah, Darry." Butch said. "Thank you for last night."

"So, you two made up?" Darry asked, looking at the two standing by each other like that. The two looked at each other before nodded with a smile.

"Thanks to you my nephews and nieces." Jazz said, smiling as she stroked Darry and Violine's heads.

"Your welcome," Violine replied.

"So… where are you going?" Darry asked, looking at the car.

"To some walk to fresh things up." Butch answered, "Anyway, you'll surely come, right?"

"Huh?" Darry asked confusedly. Violine doesn't get it as well.

"Here, invite your friends who helped with the concert too." Jazz said, handing him an envelope. Darry stared at it confusedly.

"Do not miss it, okay? We have to go now. Again, thanks for everything!" Butch said as he opened the car door. Jazz entered the car and they were ready to go.

"See you at the party, Darry, Violine!" Jazz said final words before they took off.

"B…bye." Darry and Violine waved, still dumbfounded with what is going on. But soon, they snapped out of it. "Party?" Darry questioned. He opened the envelope Jazz gave him. Inside, there was an invitation for Butch Timberson and Jasmine Fenton's re-marriage.

"Well, who knows?"

**Mission: Cupid – End**

_Finally I got the time to finish this chapter! I hope the next one will coming soon :) I am dying to type them out X'D *SHOT*_

_Thank you for reading! Leave some review, maybe? *shot again*_

_See ya at chapter 8~_


End file.
